


Tumblr Prompt Fills

by LettersToShakespear



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Claustrophobia, Cute, Department Store, Each chapter is focused on a pairing, Fallen Angels, Fighting, Fluff, Hogwarts AU was moved to it's own work!, I deleted some pairings from the tags, I'm not on hiatus anymore, Kissing, Recreational Drug Use, Sex, Stormy Weather, au's, because I'm tired of ignorant people, hot mess au's, noir, prompt fills, rural living, scifi, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:26:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 35,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersToShakespear/pseuds/LettersToShakespear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts that I've received from tumblr, consisting of anything from First time meetings to my take on scifi.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kili's First Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekomancy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomancy/gifts).



> This work is gifted to Nekomancy for being the first person to send me a prompt! Thank you so much Darlin, I truly appreciate it, and this one is for you!

* * *

 

 

Sweat poured down the planes of Filis abs as he pounded away at the piece of metal in his hands, shaping it into a fine blade. Strong muscles bunched and glistened in the red hot heat, blond tresses swept up into a long ponytail to keep it up and away from his face. He’d taken his shirt off hours ago, the fabric becoming heavy and soaked from the raging heat within the forge.

  
  
He’d been within his Uncle Thorin’s forge since the suns rays had first touched the horizon, darkness of the night bleeding away to make way for a new day. When Fili had awoken for the long day of work ahead, he had taken the utmost care not to awaken Kili. Fingers swept gently through the long brown locks of his mizimel, light smile gracing his lips as his One nuzzled against Fili’s hand in his sleep.  
  
  
Alas, time was something that he could not afford to waste, not if he wanted to get the sword finished for tomorrow. So instead of spending more time watching the slow movement of Kili’s chest as he breathed, he began to get ready for the day, changing into a pair of worn work clothes. He’d only had a few minutes to eat something quick before Thorin was bustling him out the door, stoic as ever. Thankfully he’d been up for small talk on the way to the forge.  
  
  
“You’ve waited till the last minute to work on your brothers sword, Fili. This last minute effort doesn’t suit you well. Your work will not suffer, I hope, or there will be much disappointment to go around.”  
  
  
“I needed to make sure that I had it planned out so it would be perfect for Kili. It’s his first sword, and I want it to be something that he cherishes and adores. It will be perfect, I swear on that.”  
  
  
Thorin’s admonishing look cracked as his mouth lifted up at the corners, small laugh escaping as he laid a hand upon his nephews shoulders.  
  
  
“Kili worships the ground that you walk upon and adores you like no other. He would cherish that sword if it were to be made out of tree branches and twigs, as you well know.”  
  
  
“Just the same, I’ll have it ready for his gifting, I swear.”  
  
  
They had reached the forge by then and Fili was instantly off to work, grabbing his materials and tools. More than six hours later, he was still within, eyes stinging and watering from staring at the bright metal for so long, shoulders sore from folding and pounding the metal. It’s when he is finally finished with the forging of the blade that his Uncle comes up to him, resting a hand upon his shoulder.  
  
  
“You have been at this all day, Fili, it’s time you took a break. Get some food and some water.”  
  
  
“But Uncle, I-“  
  
  
“No buts, Fili, I’ll not have you hurting yourself because you are hungry and exhausted. Just take an hour or so and you may continue to work. The blade will still be here once you come back.”  
  
  
So Fili sets down the blade onto a nearby table, treating it like it is as fragile as a butterflies wing. He doesn’t want to stop working but he knows that Thorins words ring true. Wiping his brow with a nearby rag, he heads further out back into the forge, sitting down at a table where the more intricate work was usually done upon pieces such as filigree and runes. Thorin followed after him and pulled out some cheese and bread, along with a cup full of water.  
  
  
“No scarfing this down, alright? You need to take a moment to relax Fili.”  
  
  
“Yes Uncle.”  
  
  
It won’t do him any good to argue so he doesn’t bother, just tears a chunk out of the bread, chews and swallows. He doesn’t know how exactly it happens, but he finds himself being gently awakened sometime later, body jerking as he pushes back from the table. It’s Thorin that is awakening him, his eyes twinkling as he takes in Fili’s frantic look.  
  
  
“How long have I been asleep? What time is it?”  
  
  
From the little window he can see that it has been some hours, the sun setting in the distance. He’s lost so much time and there is still so much that he needs to do!  
  
  
“Relax, nephew, all is fine. I took the liberty of sharpening the blade for you and making the base for the pommel, grip and cross-guard. All that is left is to decorate and etch the blade as you see fit, along with the scabbard. It’ll still be a late night of work, but your hands will be all the more steady for having got more sleep.”  
  
  
Ever so slowly, Fili allows himself to relax, watching as Thorin slowly hands over the sword that he holds in his hands. Taking it gently within his hands, Fili takes it out of its scabbard to give it an appraising look. Edges are razor sharp, blade shining yellow and orange from the reflection of the fading light.  
  
“It is wonderfully made. You should be proud of the craftsmanship.”  
  
  
Fili shoots a wide toothy smile up to his uncle, pride bursting open like a moonflower inside of his chest. It was a wonderful compliment to receive from his uncle, his King. Yet there is much still that he needs to do, intricate detailing to be etched into the metal and into the scabbard and pommel. It’s the kind of intricate work that he has always been subpar at and something that Kili had always excelled within. To be honest, he hated doing the detailed work, but because it was for Kili, he was more than willing to do it.  
  
  
The forge had been long closed by the time that he had finally finished, fingers cramping and eyes fighting to stay open as he walked home. Thorin held the sword wrapped in cloth in one hand, his other free one pressing against his nephews back to guide him home. Thankfully Kili would be asleep by this time of night, meaning Fili could just pass out into bed. He’d never been more thankful for his little brothers ability to sleep through anything and everything.  
  
  
He barely manages to make his way into the house, stumbling up the stairs until he slipped into the room. Fili knows that he smells terrible, but he can’t bring himself to bathe. Instead he pulls of his layers, slipping into the bed bare chested with his arms wrapping around Kili. It only takes mere moments for him to fall asleep.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  
He wakes up with a loud groan as Kili dove on top of his brother, face nuzzling into his dirty waves of hair. Muscles still ache and throb, but he can’t bring himself to yell at Kili, not today when he would receive his very first sword. It was a right of passage that was of the utmost importance to their people.  
  
  
“Wake up Fee! I’ve not seen you for so long!”  
  
  
“Y’saw me not two days ago Kili.” The words come out as a muffled grunt as he tries to burry his head further into his pillow. Of course, Kili will have none of that, rolling off of Fili and instantly dragging the blankets off of him.  
  
  
“Well it’s to long! Now come and take a bath, mum will kill you if you go down to breakfast smelling like you do.”  
  
  
Fili rolls over and glares at Kili, taking in his brilliant smile and glittering brown eyes. His little brother yelps as he throws himself on top of him, peppering his face with sweet little kisses as he wiggles and laughs beneath him.  
  
  
“Stoppit Fee!”  
  
“Hm, don’t think I will,” He smiles, nuzzling into the crook of Kilis neck and shoulder. Nosing into downy hairs, he sniffs in the familiar scent of his brother, his One. Sharp pine, sweat, and other earthy scents are what he finds. It’s so Kili and he wouldn’t trade that smell for the world.  
  
  
“Are you sniffing me again Fee?”  
  
  
“Mmm. You smell good, can’t help it.”  
  
  
Kili only chuckles at that, making him move so that he can place a chaste kiss upon lovely pink lips. It’s soft and sweet, the barest amount of tongue and the gentlest of movements. It’s over all to soon though, Kili’s boundless energy rearing its head as he leaps away from his brother and heads towards the door.  
  
  
“Wash up Fee! Mum and I already got the water for you. You’ve been working so hard, so now you can enjoy the benefits of our labor.”  
  
  
Snorting at his little brothers antics he makes himself sit up from the bed, groaning as his muscles protested against the action. Of course, Kili was already out the door, leaving him to stumble his way towards the washroom downstairs.  
  
  
He can hear the sounds of his mother in the kitchen, along with Kili and Uncle. He’d much rather get food than bathe, but he knows that Kili is right in that his mother would kill him if he showed up to the table in his current state.  
  
  
It would be a lie, though, if he were to say that he didn’t fully enjoy his time in the tub. Warm heat soaked into his bones, loosening his tight muscles and easing into the marrow of his bones. Washing his hair becomes a chore in itself of course, especially without Kili there to help him as he normally does.  
  
  
It’s not until a while later that he finally finishes up, heading upstairs to put on a clean pair of clothes before he makes his way into the kitchen to get food. His mother has already set out a plate for him beside Kili, piled high with eggs and bacon, along with a few slices of toast. Uncle is speaking to Kili about something or another but he can’t really bring himself to pay attention when he is so focused on eating the food that is before him.  
  
  
Once he is finishes his meal and looks up, it is to find that Kili is watching him with amused brown eyes, his chin resting upon his hand. Reaching up he flicks Kili’s nose gently, laughing at the little squeak of indignation that he makes.  
  
  
Kili is about to say something to him when Thorin interrupts, light smile upon his lips as he watches the two brothers interacting with one another.  
  
  
“Fili, Kili. I would like the two of you to meet me out front in a few minutes, if you would. And Kili.. make sure you grab your coat, yes?”  
  
  
Just like that, Kili is tumbling off of his chair and running upstairs, eyes bright as he shoots Fili a grin before he disappears. Thorin takes the chance then to speak to Fili, Dis smiling brightly as she cleans up the dishes they had been using.  
  
  
“I brought your gift down and it is near the front door. Go and wait for Kili and I out front. I’m sure that your brother will want to put his new gift to use as soon as he sees it. Your own weapons are within the hall.”  
  
  
“Thank you, Uncle.”  
  
  
Standing up from the chair, Fili quickly makes his way to the front hall, pulling on his coat and strapping on his twin swords. Just as Thorin had said, Kili’s sword was wrapped up in cloth, leaning against the wall. He can already imagine the look that would be upon his loves face, the smile and the joy. Kili had yet to use a real sword, only being allowed to use the wooden practice swords. Now that Thorin deemed him skilled enough, he would receive this sword made especially for him.  
  
  
Fili himself feels nervous, terrified that Kili will not like the sword, will find it wanting in some way. So he grabs the bundle and heads out the door, leaning against the tree that stands a few feet away from the house. Thankfully he doesn’t have to wait long for Kili to bound out of the house, bow and quiver across and wide smile plastered upon his face. Thorin is not far behind, shutting the door as he makes his way towards Fili.  
  
  
“What’s that Fee?” He peers curiously at the bundle in his arms, brown eyes looking more than a little bit confused.  
  
  
“Listen to what Uncle has to say, Kili.”  
  
  
The brunet is instantly turning to look at his Uncle, eyes wide with curiosity as his gaze flickers back and forth between the bundle and blue eyes.  
  
  
“It has come to my attention, Kili, that you have been spending many hours this past year working upon your skills with the sword. Dwalin has informed me that you have become quite proficient.”  
  
  
“I- he has?” Kili looks completely lost, like he is unable to comprehend that Dwalin would ever think such a thing of him. He was always thinking he wasn’t good enough because of the constant smack he got over his preference for his bow.  
  
  
“Yes Kili, he has. We have deemed, then, that is more than appropriate for you to receive your own blade.”  
  
  
His brothers mouth opens in a wide oh, red flush splashing across his cheeks as he tried to process what exactly was going on. Fili couldn’t help but to smile at the dumbfounded look.  
  
  
“I.. You mean.. I’m finally? Seriously?”  
  
  
“Come on then mizimel, open your gift!”  
  
  
Holding up the sword across both his arms, Kili instantly rushes over and begins to undo the bindings of the cloth, eyes bright with excitement as he pulls away at the cloth that covers his blade. Fili doesn’t watch him unwrap his gift, instead watching Kili’s face, taking in every expression that crossed the face that he knew better than his own.  
  
  
First there is wonder, blind shock an awe as his finger slowly glides across the scabbard that is engraved with runes of strength, wisdom, and subtlety. The grip is wrapped with a dark leather, the pommel adorned with a beautiful dark green gem. As soon as he saw the color, he had known that it would be perfect for Kili. His brother must have felt the same way, for as soon as his eye alight upon the gem he lets out a little gasp. He’s about to say something but Fili shushes him.  
  
  
“Keep looking.”  
  
  
Kili picks up the sword reverently, fingers grasping onto the grip to slide the sword out of its scabbard. The blade itself is decorated with the same runes that were upon the scabbard, with the addition of a small rune just below the Rain guard. It was a small rune that claimed the work as Filis own so that whoever spied the work would know who it had been made by.  
  
  
“Fee.. You made this for me?”  
  
  
“Well, unless you know another Fili that lives within the Blue Mountains, I’d say it’s safe to answer yes to that question.”  
  
  
Kili takes only a moment to shove the sword back into its scabbard, disregarding Fili’s sarcastic words and throwing his arms around his brother.  
  
  
“It’s beautiful Fee, It’s absolutely amazing! Thank you!”  
  
  
His heart feels like it’s about to burst from warmth, wide smile spreading across his face as Kili laughs and wraps his arms and legs around Fili like a koala, sword being pressed up between them as he presses kisses all over Fili’s face, the two of them ignoring the sigh that Thorin makes. Kili only stops clinging to Fili so that he can truly kiss his blond love, another sweet kiss that is soft and warm and full of so much adoration.  
  
  
“You like it then?”  
  
  
“It’s perfect Fee. I couldn’t ask for a better sword to wield.”  
  
  
The words are whispered into his ear, and he wants nothing more than to spend the entire day like this, pressing sweet kisses to his loves face but Thorin has different ideas.  
  
  
“And wouldn’t you like to try out your new sword, Kili?”  
  
  
“Of course! You’ll practice with me, right Fee!? Everyone knows you’re the best and it’ll be so much fun!”  
  
  
Kili is instantly pulling away from Fili, practically jumping up and down in excitement and Fili knows that he is really going to be in for it now. Yet he knows that the sore limbs and the bruises that will encompass his body will be worth it. All of it is worth it if he can see his One happy.  
  
  
“Come on Fili, lets go!”  
  
  
Those words are all he needs to chase after the laughing brunet, the two laughing as they ignore the exasperated shouts of their uncle.


	2. Hurtful Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt; Maybe a argument between fili and kili like fili says something hurtful, then he has to make it up to kili, just brotherly feels :)
> 
> for ogormanandturner on tumblr :)

* * *

 

 

“Fee, please don’t tell uncle! Please? He’ll be so angry and he’s already so upset with me!”  
  
  
Kili looks at him with pleading brown eyes, fingers holding tightly onto the sleeve of his shirt, knuckles gone white with how hard he is gripping the fabric. With a low growl, Fili pulls himself away, glaring at Kili and the half burnt book that laid upon the floor near the glowing embers of the fire.  
  
  
“No! You always do this Kili, you always try to drag me into saving your hide and I’m the one who always ends up getting into trouble for it!”  
  
  
“But-“  
  
  
“If you don’t tell him it was you then he’s going to assume that it was me! You’re the one who was reading it next to the fire and fell asleep! You should know better than to do that Kili! Now you’ve gone and destroyed one of his most precious belongings!”  
  
  
He can see the way that tears are starting to build up within those brown eyes, liquid welling as Kili sniffs and looks back to the half burnt book. Quite a few pages have been completely devoured, other parts badly singed and colored black. The damage would be impossible to hide, and hell if he was going to go down for Kili’s lack of responsibility.  
  
  
“I didn’t mean for it to happen! I was just so sleepy and it was warm and I fell asleep!”  
  
  
“You always have an excuse for everything Kili, you never own up to anything!”  
  
  
Quiet whine escapes his brother as his own anger continues to increase by the second, white hot heat eating him alive because he can imagine how Uncle will yell at him for this, how he’ll tell him that he should have been watching Kili better; He was the older brother, he should be making sure that Kili was being responsible. But he had his own things that he needed to do, dammit! How can he do his chores and still watch Kili at the same exact time? It wasn’t fair!  
  
  
“That’s not true Fee, I-“  
  
  
“Just stop it Kili! I always get into so much trouble because of you, all because you never take the time to think things through! Mahal, it’s just like the other dwarves say in town! You’re as daft as an elf! Maybe they’re right in saying that you’re spending to much time playing around with that ridiculous bow of yours!”  
  
  
The tears that had been welling up in Kili’s eyes begin to slip down his cheeks, lips quivering as he looked at Fili with a pained expression. He can tell by the look in his little brothers eyes that Kili is about to drop into full on crying mode, consisting of ugly sobs and a dripping nose.  
  
  
“S’not true, I’m not like an elf! You even said the other day that a bow was perfectly fine for a dwarf to wield!”  
  
  
“I lied! It’s not acceptable Kili, it’s completely demeaning! You bring shame to our family every time you use that stupid thing! You shame the line of Durin and all that we stand for! That’s why Uncle is always so upset with you, because you’re sullying the name of our forefathers!”  
  
  
Chocked sob escapes Kili’s lips and tears are coursing down his cheeks, face red and splotchy as he stands there in abject misery, fingers clenching hard at his sides.  
  
  
“Take it back! It’s not true Fili, you’re lying!”  
  
  
He knows that this is going to far, that he’s spewing a bunch of lies but he is caught up in childish anger, his words aiming to hurt. It doesn’t matter to Fili if it is true or not because he just wants Kili to shutup and stop being such a brat, to just grow up and behave like an heir of Durin.  
  
  
“I won’t take it back because it’s the truth! You always mess things up Kili, no matter what you do!! You’re such a stupid brat!”  
  
  
It’s as he’s yelling the words that Uncle Thorin walks into the room, brow furrowed and a scowl lining his face. Fili doesn’t know how much Uncle has heard but he can tell that he is furious, lips lifting in a growl as he stares at Fili.  
  
  
“I hate you!” Kili shrieks the words and he’s off like a shot, tears pouring down his cheeks as he shoots by Uncle, somehow managing to bypass him as he takes off up the stairs. A door slams in the distance and he knows that hes really messed it up now. Guilt instantly eats him up and he is such a terrible brother.  
  
  
“How dare you say such things to your brother Fili!?” Uncle grabs him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him towards the kitchen where Kili will be less likely to hear him being yelled at. He is pushed towards the kitchen table whilst Uncle stalks up close to him, hand holding his chin so that he cannot look away from angry blue eyes.  
  
  
“It is not Kili who disgraces the name of Durin, but you who would so easily tear your own brother apart with cruel words!”  
  
  
It feels like he has swallowed a hot iron, insides burning with shame and his heart clenching with the realization that he is a monster. He has torn his brother apart, spouted of horrible cruel things that he had always tried so hard to convince Kili that he wasn’t. Fili is not better than the other dwarves who constantly take Kili apart piece by piece. He can feel tears welling up in his eyes but he refuses to shed them because he knows that he has no right.  
  
  
“What even brought this on Fili? What could he have possibly done to warrant such cruel words? Mahal, why would you ever say such things to him?! Your brother looks to you like you are the sun to his world!”  
  
  
“I- H-he burnt your book, the one with the tales of our people and it’s one of your favored possessions and he wanted me to lie for him and-“  
  
  
“It is a book, Fili, a book that can be replaced! Kili’s self esteem, on the other hand, is not something that can be easily fixed! You are the person that means the most to him in this world! What he did was irresponsible, yes, but it does not mean that you can tell him such lies of him sullying the name of our line! Now you are going to go and fix this Fili, or so help me your mother will find out about this!!”  
  
  
He doesn’t need to hear anything more, scrambling away from his Uncle as he makes his way upstairs towards he and Kili’s shared room. Sharp twist of guilt and self loathing slash through him as he nears the door, hearing his brothers pained sobs through the thick wood. Fili forces himself to stand there and listen, to make himself hear the pain and heartbreak that he had caused. He’d found his brother like this so many times after he’d been teased and ridiculed by the townsfolk. This time he was the cause of those terrible sounds. He was the one causing the tears and the sorrow, the broken cries and whimpers of his little brother.  
  
  
And of course when he pulls the handle of the door, it’s to find that it is firmly locked. Thankfully he’d learned quite a long time ago how to jimmy the door open if he truly needed to. Fili had years of experience of being locked out by Kili.  
  
Opening the lock as quietly as he can, Fili slowly opens the door, trying not to let Kili know that he is entering. He knows without a doubt that his little brother will try to put up a fight if he sees him coming in. Thankfully luck is on his side as he slips inside and shuts the door quietly behind him, toeing off his shoes as he takes a slow step forward.  
  
  
Kili is curled up in a ball on his bed, clutching a pillow to his chest as his body shakes and quivers with sobs. Brown hair is in a mess of knots and he doesn’t need to see Kili’s face to know that his cheeks are soaked with tears, his eyes red and puffy with sorrow.  
  
“K-Kee?”  
  
His little brothers reaction is almost instant, sitting up and tossing the pillow as hard as he can at Fili. A little shout of surprise leaves his lips as he is hit in his chest, stumbling and falling back into the door because he hadn’t been expecting the action.  
  
  
“Leave me alone!” The words are yelled at him, and he can see Kili’s face now, all tear stained and he’s bewildered because his little brother looks completely heartbroken, like his entire world has come crashing down around him. Slowly he pulls himself back up, watching Kili’s face but the brunet refuses to look at him, just clutches at a new pillow and sinks back down against the bed.  
  
  
Fili doesn’t say anything yet, heart squeezing and aching and he doesn’t know what to do because he had never wanted to make Kili feel like this. He never wanted to see that broken look on his face, all that sorrow pooling in his dark eyes. Fili never meant to break his little brother, but he’d managed to do so in less than ten minutes.  
  
  
So he slowly makes his way towards the bed, hesitating before he sits on the edge. Fili tries to think of what to say because he doesn’t know how to fix this because he knows that he has royally fucked this up. All he can do is beg for forgiveness.  
  
  
“Kili, I- I’m so sorry, I didn’t... I didn’t mean the things that I said, you’re not a shame to the family.”  
  
  
“You’re only saying that because Uncle yelled at you!”  
  
  
It wounds him that Kili doesn’t believe him, but why should he after all of the terrible things that he said? He deserved every once of mistrust, hurt, and anger. He deserved anything that Kili threw at him.  
  
  
“No! Kili, I was just upset and I didn’t want to get into trouble! And I took it out on you, and it was wrong of me! You... You aren’t a disgrace, and you’re not daft!”  
  
“Just leave me alone!”  
  
He knows that Kili is upset, but he can’t leave his brother alone, not until he is forgiven. And he knows that he is selfish because he can’t bear to have his little brother so hurt and upset with him. He needs to fix the terrible things he said did to Kili, but he’s also doing it because he can’t handle his brother hating him.  
  
  
“Kili, you’re brilliant. You’re so good at using your bow, you’re the only reason half the settlement gets fed! You’re the one who keeps meat in the house, and the pelts we harvest from your kills bring in extra money! Kili, you have shown that there is honor in wielding a bow!”  
  
  
Kili doesn’t say anything to his words, just keeps sniffling into his pillow while refusing to meet his gaze. So he keeps speaking, trying his hardest to make Kili realize that he is talented and wonderful. Fili tries his hardest to make Kili realize that he is worth something, that he, Fili, is the one who has made such a mess of things.  
  
  
“Everyone knows that you are one of the best trackers. You know the surrounding forests better than anyone. Remember when you found little Gimli when he got lost that time? And you always follow your own path Kili, despite how the others make in fun of you and say terrible things. You make you’re own way in the world, and you keep going despite the negativity that you receive. That is what makes you a true heir of Durin. I’m just a silly prince who follows the directions that he is given, and you... you are unafraid to make your own way in the world Kili.”  
  
  
His little brother doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, just lays with his face buried in the pillow as he breaths in and out slowly. He doesn’t know what else to say, so he hesitantly begins to card his fingers through Kili’s hair, untangling the knots that lie within. Kili tenses for only a moment before he allows himself to relax again, allowing his brother the intimate action of touching his hair.  
  
  
“I’m so sorry that this happened Kili.. that I said such terrible things to you. Because they were lies. You frustrate me, and you can be irresponsible, but the rest of it were things said in anger and frustration. You’re my entire world, little brother, and I can’t help but hate myself for causing you so much pain and sorrow. This is the last thing that I ever wanted to do to you Kili.”  
  
  
The brunet stays quiet after his words, still clutching the pillow. Fili knows not what else to say, so he slowly pulls his hand away from the silky hair, licking his lips before he stands up from the bed. He’d hoped that Kili would forgive him, but he understands that it’s something that he honestly doesn’t deserve. He’s about to walk away when he feels a warm hand circle around his wrist, tugging him back towards the bed.  
  
  
Kili’s cheeks are tearstained, his eyes all red, but he’s looking at Fili with wide puppy eyes, lips pursed in a little pout.  
  
  
“M’sorry too Fee.. I should have been paying better attention.”  
  
  
“You don’t have to apologize to me Kili. Honest.”  
  
  
He receives a weak little smile from Kili before he is sitting up on the bed, spreading his arms and looking at Fili. He doesn’t hesitate for even a second before he is wrapping his own arms around Kili, holding him tightly as he thanks Mahal for this act of forgiveness.  
  
  
“I’m sorry I let you down so badly Kili.. I haven’t been a very good brother, and I’m just.. I’m so sorry for that, and just.. please don’t hate me?”  
  
  
Kili still doesn’t say anything, just presses his face into blond hair and lets out a little sigh. He’s holding onto Fili for dear life, arms squeezing tightly around his middle and it hurts a bit, but he refuses to make a single complaint. He doesn’t deserve to feel uncomfortable right now.  
  
  
“I’d never hate you Fee. You... you could tear me apart a million times, say whatever horrible things you wanted, and... and I’d still never hate you. Sometimes... I hate that you mean so much to me, because you’ll always be my favorite person... I just.. Fee.. I-you can’t say those things to me anymore, okay? Just, p-please?”  
  
  
He’s crying all over again and he can feel his heart breaking to pieces, bile rising up and catching in his throat because he’d reduced his brother to this. So he rocks him gently back and forth in his arms, whispering comforting words and promises that he well never be such an ass again.  
  
  
Fili knows that though Kili has forgiven him, his little brother is still hurt and aching, his faith in himself shaken by untruthful words. There’s much that he’ll need to do to make this up to Kili, but for now he just takes comfort in holding his warm brother in his arms, fingers carding through his hair.  
  
  
“Love you, Kee.”  
  
  
“Love you too, Fee.”  
  



	3. Kili/Legolas - Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a fill for the lovely violette-opalescence on tumblr! :) 
> 
> Can I please have a Kigolas noir drabble? ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't have anyone read through this so it's in its natural state of creation.  
> i.e., sorry for any mistakes!  
> Thanks for reading and comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> <3

The city of Erebor had fallen upon hard times. Once upon a time in a long history of events, it had been considered to be the glittering jewel of the world. It was a city renowned for it’s innovations; it’s clean streets and happy smiling citizens. Erebor, at one point, had produced some of the brightest minds, had brought in wealth and produced economic bliss.

 

These days, the city wasn’t even a shadow of itself. The streets were covered in grit and grime, heaps of trash piling at the corners and spray painted gang signs layered over one another on any available surface. Storefronts were covered in rusty iron bars to keep out criminals, streetlights broken and shards of glass littering the ground. Colorful parks are now full of brittle and dead grass, the cracked branches of trees reaching up to the sky with skeletal hands.

 

A city run by the bright and had now come under the control of different gangs and mobs, politicians and officers kept in the back pockets of the high roller criminals. Erebor was a broken and depressed farce of a place, skies a never changing grey from pollution and the people struggling to find a kernel of happiness in their desiccated home.

 

There are few and far between that are willing to put themselves at risk to try and make a change, many police departments that continue the circle of corruption. It had taken years of biding time and remaining patient for a move to be finally made by those who wished to see a change in the city. Political powers within the city had been upset, new leaders being put into place, including a new chief of police.

Thranduil was a cool, calculating man that had made many sacrifices to make his way up into the position of chief of police. It had taken many meetings ending in arguments with the new mayor, named Thorin, for the two to finally decide to join together to try and make a change in the city.

 

Two who were very close to their respective Guardians; Legolas and Kili, had resolved many of these arguments. The two officers had started off as hesitant partners, running patrol together until they realized that there were many things that they had in common, such as their passion and need to restore Erebor to its once mighty glory. They’d become fast friends, rising up in rank until they were both promoted to detectives. These days they were running a long undercover mission.

 

Kili had been the one to go deep undercover, cutting off all of his hair and growing out a thick beard as well as putting on a good 20 pounds of muscle before he got himself into the drug ring the mobsters were running. His main goal was to get as much information as he could one mob boss Azog, birth certificate name of Lorenzo.

 

He started off as a low level dealer, painstakingly inching his way up the ladder as quick as he could. But it was a business full of lies and deceit, which inevitably led to high levels of paranoia and distrust. He rendezvoused with Legolas every few weeks if he could, as long as it didn’t look suspicious. They often met under the guise of a drug deal, Kili handing over whatever new thing he had on hand so that Legolas could have the lab run toxicology screens.

 

It took him almost two years to get to the top of the food chain, two years of getting sucked into a dark pit of crime and filth. Some days, Kili wasn’t even sure of who he was anymore, the persona of drug dealer and mobster webbing over his true identity like a rock covered husk.

 

It was a slow slip slide that Kili made from being undercover to being a legitimate part of the destruction of Erebor. The changes and differences were so subtle that Legolas didn’t even really notice them at first.

 

It began with a slight hesitance to talk about where Azog planned on expanding the drug trade to in Erebor. Then it became the refusal to share information about what his ‘coworkers’ were doing, slipping up and calling a few of them friends, missing designated check in times and above all, selling to individuals that weren’t officers undercover.

 

It’s after three weeks of dodging phone calls and missing a check in that Legolas finally has enough. He’s torn, unsure of weather or not he should report Kili to his Uncle or to his own Father. For now he can’t bring himself to do it, so instead he does surveillance of the city, just trying to pin Kili down so that he can force his partner to talk.

 

A little over a week later, Legolas finds himself in the seediest part of town, druggies huddled into alley corners and desperate junkies picking through the trash in hopes of finding something edible. Legolas waits in a dark doorway of one of the many abandoned buildings, watching as Kili shakes hands with a quivering addict before he zips up a black backpack and starts heading down the street.

 

Legolas pulls his hood down lower over his face, leans against the doorway and waits for Kili to walk close. He manages to latch onto Kili and drag him into the building without to big of a commotion, the brunet hissing and snarling as he pulls out a gun and aims it easily at Legolas. It’s chilling, to see the way that Kili doesn’t even hesitate to draw the weapon and click of the safety, eyes cool and calculating.

 

“And who the hell do you think you are?” Kili snarls, brown eyes glittering with dull rage. It hurts Legolas to see Kili this way, so sure of himself in such a terribly painful setting.

 

“It’s me, Kili.”

 

He pulls off his hood and watches Kili with ice blue eyes that could freeze an ocean. Kili watches him with barely a change in facial expression, only bringing the gun down after a full minute. He doesn’t recognize the man that stands before him.

 

“What the hell is going on Kili?”

 

“Nothing’s going on, Legolas, I’m doing my job.”

 

“Which one, Kili? The undercover one where you’re supposed to be bringing Azog down? Or the one where you’re selling _drugs_ to people!?”

 

The words come out in an angry hiss because Legolas can’t pretend that this isn’t happening anymore. He can’t stop the guilt that is gnawing away at him, because how did he not see this happening? How did he not notice Kili slipping away until it was to late?

 

“So what if I am. Are you going to turn me in?” The reponse is cold, and Legolas no longer recognizes the man that stands before him.

 

“Kili, this isn’t you! What the hell happened to you wanting to change this city!? To make it a better place, restore it to its old glory!?”

 

“Don’t you get it, Legolas? It isn’t going to happen! This city is never going to come back from this nightmare, it’s never going to flourish under this regime that it’s under!”

 

“It can if you would just do your job! If we can take Azog down then-“

 

“Then nothing! Azog isn’t the top guy, he’s just the figurehead that’s being used to keep the cops off of the real man running the show!”

 

Legolas feels the way his skin looses color, stomach sinking into knots and chest aching with an indescribable pain. And Kili.. Kili looks on with derisive humor, the expression sitting ugly upon his face. The longer he looks at Kili, takes in his looks, the more horrified he becomes; for Kili looks more like himself than he has in years. His hair is long again, thrown up into a high knot and his face covered in a smattering of stubble.

 

“Then after we take down Azog, we take down the other guy!”

 

“No. There is no beating this guy, it’s not going to happen, and it’s just.. the time and the effort, Legolas! And if we take Azog down, I’d have to give myself up to be able to put him behind bars, my cover would be blown, and we’d have to start all over. And this guy.. this guy is not an idiot. He has brains, he’s long-term, and Azog has _nothing_ on him.”

 

“Kili-“

 

“Don’t Kili me! If I can’t beat them, I’ll join them, because the alternative is pain, heartache and failure, and I don’t want to deal with that anymore, I got enough of that from my uncle,” Kili hisses.

 

They’re slowly getting closer and closer to one another, circling around as they snarl and hiss angry words back and forth to one another. Tension builds up and nerves flare up until the entire room is seething in anger and frustration.

 

“So this is about your Uncle!? About your bratty, ridiculous hurt feelings that he picked your brother over you to follow in his footsteps!?”

 

“This isn’t about anyone but me! No one matters in this situation but me!”

 

“Then what the hell am I Kili!?! Am I not worth a damn thing, is that what it is? Am I that easy for you to just toss aside!?”

They’re face to face and Legolas is _finally_ yelling, teeth pulled back in a snarl and fingernails digging into the palms of his hands. For a moment, there is silence, tense boiling silence that threatens to break them apart.

 

He’s not surprised when he feels Kili tangle his hands into his white blond strands, fingers tugging hard as drags Legolas close, lips kissing rough and hard, teeth nipping and biting so hard that he can taste blood in his mouth. It gets messier from there, fingers and hands tearing at clothes, tossing fabric onto the floor as the grind against one another.

 

Legolas doesn’t allow himself to think, allows his body to respond to the angry touches and thrusts, riding the edge of anger pleasure that is coursing through his body. They fuck on the floor of the condemned building, Legolas arching up into every thrust, eyes opening every once and awhile to focus on the windows that are boarded up with flimsy plywood.

 

Every gasp of pleasure is accompanied by the drag of his nails into the skin of Kili’s back, bloody furrows welling with rid as they fuck hard and long, neither stopping until they have climaxed more than once, lying in a limp heap upon dusty floorboards.

 

They lay there in silence for a while, chests rising and falling as they stair up at the ceiling that is pealing with paint.

 

“I won’t turn you in. I can’t- I know I won’t be able to do it.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

Kili stands up, throws Legolas his clothes before he starts do dress himself again, throwing his hair back up and ignoring the tacky blood that is upon his back.

 

“You know none of this changes anything.”

 

“I know Kili.”

 

“Okay.. Well.. I guess I’ll see you around.”

 

Kili disappears out the doorway without a backward glance, hands buried in his pockets and back straight as a rail.

 

It’s the last time that Legolas will see him alive. 


	4. Fili/Kili - SciFi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a SciFi fill with FiKi pairing for the lovely Dianalunae on tumblr! :D I almost thought about turning this into a a series, but I have so many going already :*) But maybe I'll do more prompt fills for it if anyone wants one or asks for it. 
> 
> Anyways, if you have a prompt for me, send me a message on tumblr at letterstoshakespear! Anon or not, prompts are always welcome :) 
> 
> This chapter is also unedited so sorry for any mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

He is an anomaly; a genetic manipulation that is enhanced in every single way that his creators ever wanted. He is resistant to illness, has an increased healing rate, and a metabolism that forces him to constantly eat to keep up his energy. His intelligence is bordering genius and his reflexes are fantastic. Physically he’s tall with long brown tresses and a pretty face that anyone would swoon for.

 

The only things that give away his true heritage are venomous green eyes and a mouthful of sharply pointed teeth. No amount of genetic manipulation could change those trademarks. His people had snuck his embryo from the depths of the woods and into center city with the help of one of the many scientists that resided within. After he had been born from a test tube, he’d been raised in secret within the city, a part of the resistance before he even knew how to talk.

 

Kili has known nothing more than the secret compound beneath the city for many years. It’s not until he’s 17 that he finally manages to sneak out, desperate to see the city, to get out of his glorified prison and to speak to anyone that isn’t one of the scientists or the others. He’s seen lots of pictures of the city, as well as many videos upon his hologram. Nothing that he has seen in his room gives the city any justice.

 

Standing in the shadows wearing his darkest clothes, he looks out from an alleyway. The streets bustle and teem, pedestrians cluttering the sidewalks and automated cars gliding effortlessly over designated areas. Flashing holographic signs and adverts are all along the streets, slightly pixilated men and women standing at the corners of streets to help guide visitors to different locations within the city.

 

It’s overwhelming in its brightness, in its fast pace and loud sounds. He’s not sure if he likes it, this city with its blaring technology. His people want to overthrow the leaders of this city, start off small by getting on the good side of the poor and the hungry, those who can’t afford the expensive technology of the new world. To attract those who are struggling and are barely managing to survive. He is to be one of the many keys that will turn the locks of the oppressed. Kili will help to set them all free.

 

At least.. that’s what they tell him. He’s not sure about that himself.

 

It’s while he’s looking on wide-eyed and awestruck that the shit hits the fan. He doesn’t notice the holographic Guardian until it is to late, sirens wailing and bright lights being cast into the dark of the alleyway. It burns his eyes, the sounds to much and if he doesn’t get out soon, the officiators will show up and he will be shot down with tranquilizers. They’ll do studies on him, cut him open and see the modifications done to his genetics before they leave him to rot in one of the work camps. He refuses to let it happen.

 

Feet fly without conscious thought, pounding down the pavement as sirens wail and citizens scream. The other end of the alleyway is already being circled around. Heart beats fast and his nails extend, throwing himself against brick walls as he scales up the building until he can reach the fire escape. Yelling and shouting follows, the crack of gunshots but he ignores them all, gets to the top of the building and sprints across. He jumps over the gaps between the buildings easily, barely stumbling as he goes on and on. Each and every emotion is tightly controlled within his mind, forced into its own little compartmentalized box so that he doesn’t get distracted from his task. Survival.

 

Kili is focused on not letting the tight coil of fear inside explode through his veins. He’s focused on not letting the anxiety take control, for everything to not get out of hand. Because of he lets it, it will all take over his mind, grip on tight to the meat of his brain and refuse to let go. And if that happens, he’ll go berserk, and he will be everything that has caused his people to be oppressed.

 

His focus is so intent that at first, he doesn’t notice the sticky blood that drips from his shoulder. It sneaks up on him; a light burning sensation that spreads, turning into a tingling sensation that he can feel all along his arm. Kili notices when he stumbles on one of the rooftops, shoulder slamming onto hard concrete as he falls into a roll. Harsh gasp escapes his mouth, eyes squeezing tight as he tries to hold in curses of pain.

 

Sirens are still wailing in the distance, and he knows that he isn’t far enough away from where he was sited. He doesn’t even know where he is right now, his map is programmed on his hologram and it’s shoved in his bag. He wants to reach in and see where he is, but the light might alert someone to his location and he can’t be caught, but he needs to find his way back to the compound, he needs to-

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Kili doesn’t stop the sharp gasp that escapes his mouth, body instantly flailing and he crab crawls away from the man that has appeared on the rooftop, shoulder protesting with each movement that he makes.

 

A quick look lets him see that the ‘man’ before him is probably closer to his age than anything. Long, wavy blond hair hanging past his shoulders with braids adorning either side of his face. He has blue eyes, is muscular but short, and he doesn’t seem to have any weapons on him, though from his stance he knows how to fight. Kili can’t help but to catalogue all potential threats.

 

“I asked you a question.”

 

He keeps his head down, knows that if the blond gets a good enough look he’ll notice the glowing green eyes; the sharp white teeth that spread through his mouth, the same ones that have cut open his own lips thousands of times. He knows the taste of his own blood better than anything else in the world.

 

“Shit, you’re bleeding! C’mon, you can’t stay out here, I’ll patch you up in my apartment.”

 

Gentle hand lightly touches his shoulder. Years of training make him react automatically, body moving and flipping the blond onto the ground in a matter of seconds. It’s not until he’s face to face with the man that Kili realizes what a stupid thing it was to do. Blue eyes are wide and filled with a certain amount of fear, the blonde’s body stiffening while his pulse spikes.

 

“Y-you’re one of them, a-“

 

“Don’t say it, please don’t say it, they might hear it, the officiators frequencies are tuned to it,” he pleads quietly, fingers digging into the cloth of the blonds shirt.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“I-What?”

 

“Your name. I won’t say anything if you tell me your name.”

 

“I-it’s Kili.”

 

“Mines Fili. Now we’ve been properly introduced, you can come with me and I can check out your shoulder.”

 

“Why should I trust you?” He whispers the words, suspicion flooding through him because he’d been told that most humans were monsters that’d give him over in a second if he came into contact with them.

 

“Well, I haven’t sold you out yet, so I’d say that’s something to go off of.”

 

To say that Kili is disarmed by the light smile on Fili’s face would be an understatement. After all that he’d learned in the compound, Kili’d never thought that his first human encounter would be like this. Before he knows it he finds himself nodding his head, moving off of Fili and moving back quietly.

 

“C’mon then, before the officiators show up.”

 

He stumbles along after Fili without question.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kili follows Fili with his hood drawn tightly around his head, arms crossed and stumbling from the top of the building and down the stairs into the apartment complex. The blond chatters the entire time.

 

“I’m going to college right now for the medical field. Focusing on synthetic healing and all that. I have some stuff lying about that I can use to patch you up. I might have stolen a few things from the hospital we were visiting a few weeks ago to try out a few things. Can’t help myself you see, it’s all so interesting.”

 

Kili only nods his head, keeps his eyes down and tries not to let the stinging ache in his shoulder get the best of him. He does his best not to drip blood all down the hallway. The last thing he needs is to leave evidence behind. When they get into Fili’s apartment, he doesn’t try as hard to keep blood off of the floor. He had, after all, offered to patch Kili up, and blood would certainly be part of it.

 

“You’re not very talkative, are you?”

 

He shrugs.

 

“I don’t have a lot of people to talk to. I guess I.. I don’t really know how to.”

 

Fili seems to ponder the words for a moment, nodding his head before he beckons for Kili to follow him into the bathroom. He finds himself sitting down on the closed toilet lid as Fili rifles around and pulls out a few different things. Some of the items look familiar, such as the syntheskin. Others items, not so much.

 

“Take off your hoodie. And your shirt, for that matter.”

 

Kili feels his eyes go wide, arms wrapping around his stomach as he peers at Fili through his lashes. He doesn’t know where the sudden shyness has comes from, but it’s there and he doesn’t know how to handle it. The emotion is mostly foreign to him.

 

“I promise I won’t hurt you. Really.”

 

He doesn’t say anything, just slowly takes off the layers of clothing that act as a protective shell. At least, that’s what they are in Kili’s mind. Fili doesn’t say anything, just inches closer towards Kili as he pokes and prods at the wound on his shoulder.

 

“From the liquid that’s surrounding the area, I’m going to say that the officiators used a bullet specially designed to hurt your kind. Are you feeling any paralytic effects?”

 

“No.”

 

“Are you sure? Honestly, you should be feeling something by now, you’re-“

 

“I’m not feeling anything,” he interrupts. Fili only nods his head, pulls out a bottle of liquid and shows it to Kili.

 

“I’ll put this on the wound first. It gets down into cuts and then kind of bubbles and froths out. It’ll get any dirt or toxins out.”

 

“I don’t need it.”

 

“All the same, better safe than sorry.”

 

It’s quiet after that. Fili pours the liquid onto the wound, and it does just as he says; frothy pink foam bubbles out from the wound and Fili wipes it away with a washcloth. Despite that he can already feel the wound starting to pull itself back together, he allows Fili to spray the syntheskin on. He doesn’t have the heart to tell the blond that he doesn’t really need it, though the absence of pain does feel nice. That he will admit.

 

“Can I ask you why you’re in the city? I thought that all of you who’re free are hiding out in the evermere?”

 

Kili doesn’t say anything, just grabs his bloodied things and moves to put them back on.

 

“If you answer me, I’ll let you have a clean shirt. Answer a few more, I could be persuaded into making you something to eat.”

 

The words are followed with a wide smile, and Kili blushes. A voice whispers flirtation, but he’s unfamiliar with that particular bit of human interaction as well.

 

“I.. I’m not supposed to tell,” he mumbles, rubbing at his quickly healing shoulder. Fili slaps his hand away.

 

“You’ll mess it up if you touch it.”

 

“I’m genetically engineered, I don’t even really need it.”

 

The words slip out and his eyes go wide, mouth slipping open and he doesn’t even know why. Maybe the bullet was having an effect, or maybe he was finally feeling the shock of being shot at and chased down by officiators, the human system of police that had haunted his nightmares for years. Fili only hums.

 

“That explains a few things. Are you.. a part of the movement? I’ve heard of them you know. There’s whispers on the street and.. well I agree with them. That your people don’t deserve to be treated like animals. That the class differences between the uppers and lowers are to great.”

 

“Do I get a shirt now?”

 

Bright laughter fills the room and Kili feels his heart freeze in his chest, breath caught in his lungs and he has _never_ heard a more beautiful sound. He wonders if Fili’s laugh is just that beautiful, or if it is because he’s heard so little laughter in his life.

 

“You didn’t answer the question.”

 

“I snuck out of the compound that I’ve lived in my whole life. I.. I’ve never seen the city before. I’ve never been outside of it and I.. I’ve seen so many pictures on my hologram and so I thought that I’d look around. I guess that was pretty stupid of me.”

 

“Course it isn’t! You just wanted to see the world! There’s nothing wrong with that Kili.”

 

“I’ll get in trouble. I’ll probably be put on a restrictive schedule and they’ll take all of my books away and my holo. I won’t be able to train with my friends.”

 

“Sometimes getting in trouble is worth it. Aren’t you glad you got to see it? Minus the getting shot bit?”

 

“I uhm. Yeah, it’s.. it’s amazing. The pictures and the holovids don’t really do it justice.”

 

“Glad you liked it. The government’s shit but the city’s at least nice to look at. Well, the part you saw at least. But come on. I owe you a shirt now.”

 

Fili leads him out into the kitchen where there’s a bar with two stools that doubles as a countertop for cooking. He makes Kili sit down while he gets him a shirt, and when he returns he tosses him the light blue piece of fabric. It’s soft against his skin when he slips it on. It’s a little big and it hangs a little off of one of his shoulders, but he doesn’t mind. He clutches his bag close to himself.

 

“Are you afraid of me?”

 

Fili looks genuinely curious, pulling a bar stool around to the other side so that they are sitting across from one another. He doesn’t say anything at all, just holds on to his bag just that little bit tighter.

 

“All the horror stories say that your supposed to be a beserking, angry little thing. And that you like to bite. And here I am, a med student, and you’re afraid of me,” Fili smiles, teasing tone in his voice and Kili just doesn’t even know what to say to that.

 

“Can I see your teeth?”

 

He supposes that he should feel offended by the question, or that maybe he should say no, say anything, really. But he doesn’t. Instead he blinks slowly before opening his mouth baring a mouthful of wickedly sharp teeth, lips pulled back so that Fili can see. And Fili does look, leans forward in fascination and peers at them like they are the newest trend on the holo.

 

But Kili isn’t expecting the finger that reaches out and drags along one of his canines, the skin indenting down before there is a dribble of blood that runs down onto his tongue. Kili tears himself away, snaps his mouth shut and tries to ignore the taste in his mouth, light whimper escaping his lips as he topples off of the bar stool, pushing himself into a corner as he squeezes his eyes shut, trying his hardest to not let the taste of blood get the best of him, to not go beserk right there in the middle of Fili’s apartment.

 

“Fuck! Shit, Kili, I’m so sorry, I don’t know why I did that! I’m so sorry, it’s okay though, it’s alright, just.. just breathe? Or something? Uhm, find your zen? Shit, I’m really bad at trying to get people to calm down Kili, so work with me okay?”

 

And he’s shocked, completely taken aback by Fili and the words that he says that his mind drifts away from the bloodlust. Peering up, he sees that Fili is crouched before him, hands fluttering and mouth going on and on. And he laughs.

 

It starts off as a quiet little hiccup of a thing before it grows into something that rolls through his gut, shakes his shoulders and makes little tears form at the corners of his eyes.

 

“You’re weird, Fili.”

“Yeah. I get that a lot. I really am sorry though, that was really stupid of me, and I didn’t even ask. I’m making a real ass of myself.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“I have to ask though. How do you not cut your mouth open all the time with all of those?”

 

“I cut myself on them all the time. They’re very sharp.”

 

Fili nods his head, settles down on the floor and peers at Kili with wide blue eyes. He’s never had this amount of curiosity directed towards him before, never had someone who was interested and not afraid. It’s novel, and he likes it.

 

“How do you manage not to cut other people on them?”

 

“I- W-what do you mean by that?”

 

“Well, when you kiss someone. How do you not shred them into little bits with all those pointy teeth?”

 

Deep flush coats his skin and he didn’t even realize that he was capable of being timid and shy. It’s not something that comes up often, considering that he knows all of the other men and women who have lived in the compound with him since birth. There’s no sense of discomfort for him around the others. Fili creates all of this in him, and he has no idea on what the hell he should do with it.

  
“I wouldn’t.. I wouldn’t know?”

 

“What do you mean you wouldn’t know? You didn’t have to take a vow of abstinence or anything, right?” Fili is dumbfounded, peering at Kili like he’s some kind of foreign species. Or, well.. more foreign than he already is.

 

“No! I just don’t like anyone there! I mean, Ori’s the youngest and he’s 16, a year less than me, and then Legolas is 18 and he’s obsessed with Tauriel and.. and there isn’t a very big pool of people to choose from!”

 

He’s not even sure why he’s trying to defend himself so adamantly but he can’t help it, damn it! Fili is giving him this look and Kili feels like he’s being judged or something. Well, obviously he’s being judged, that’s pretty obvious, but he feels a little attacked and a little-

 

“You don’t talk a lot, but you sure do think a lot, don’t you?”

 

Kili _glares._ And maybe snarls. A little. Or a lot. And for some reason that makes Fili smile, eyes shining once more as he scoots a little closer to the teen that’s huddled down on his floor.

 

“Wanna find out how it works?”

 

“Is this what flirting is supposed to be? Is that what you’re doing?”

 

And he’s confused; he really is, because he has _never_ had to deal with something like this before. Fili only laughs.

 

“Kili, you really need to get out more.”

 

He doesn’t say a damn thing, just sits and glares with his glowing green eyes.

 

“Come here.”

 

“I – what?”

 

Fili doesn’t say anything, scoots closer until he is mere inches away from Kili’s face. He doesn’t know how to react to the proximity, only ever being this close to another when he has been training. The blond doesn’t seem to have any qualms about it, smiling softly as he peers into green eyes.

 

“What are you doing?” He manages to murmur, eyes wide as he focuses in on the features of Fili’s face.

 

“Teaching you something new.”

 

The first touch of lips against his skin is a soft slide trailing along the ridges of his cheekbone. Breath goes still in his chest, eyes falling shut and all thought processing is thrown out the window. Nothing exists but the warm breath that ghosts along his skin, the little tingles that bubble up when Fili brushes his lips against his own, moving ever so softly.

 

Light warmth builds up inside of him as he begins to kiss back, moving and molding his lips against Fili’s because that’s what all the holomovies ever showed. He’s not prepared for the curling waves of desire that crash through him, nor for the way that Fili begins to suckle at his lower lip, soft flesh bitten softly by blunt teeth.

 

Kili knows the dark and deadly heat that builds up within when he is about to go berserk, but this heat is different. It emanates from his chest, spreads tingling warmth that blisters out from his skin. Little noises spread from the back of his throat when fingers tangle into his hair, head being angled easily so that Fili can gain better access.

 

His own hands manage to find their way to Fili’s shoulders; fingers digging lightly into the fabric of his shirt as he follows the blonds lead. He only hesitates for a moment when he feels the slick swipe of a tongue against his lips, head to dizzy with lust to be able to stop things from progressing.

 

It starts out soft and hesitant, Fili licking carefully into his mouth with small, soft strokes. He finds it easy to melt into it, allowing himself to kiss back, trying his best to not catch Fili with his teeth. But it’s hard to keep in track of things when his hair is being pulled, fingers tangled into tresses whilst the very breath in his lungs is being kissed away. Fili doesn’t hold back, inches his way into Kili’s lap and kisses the teen like there will be no tomorrow.

 

Somewhere in it all Kili comprehends the burst of copper upon his tongue, teeth aching in his jaw at the flavor. He can’t help the small whimper that leaves him, nor can he stop himself from pushing himself as close as he can to Fili, desperate to have more, to taste all that Fili has to offer. He’s so caught up in the taste and feel of Fili that he doesn’t think about what could happen if he consumes enough blood, that he might go berserk and tear the entire place apart, Fili included. In the mix of it all they break apart to truly breathe, faces still so close that all Kili needs to do is move a half inch to start it all over again.

 

He feels heavy and on fire, lips pulsing with heat and eyes burning with something he has never felt before. Before him, Fili sits looking completely debauched, hair a tangled mess and lips smeared with the heavy red of his blood. He wants nothing more than to suck that mouth clean, to lick once more into Fili’s mouth.

 

“You’re magnificent,” Fili murmurs, fingers running through chocolate hair.

 

“I hurt you though.”

 

Kili looks away, suddenly sickened at the sight of the blood that is smeared across Fili’s mouth. It’s so stark against his skin and his stomach is _rolling_ with how upset he is with himself.

 

“Don’t blame yourself Kili, your teeth are sharp, it’ll happen. Besides, I thoroughly enjoyed myself, even with the nicks. And it was our first time, we’ll figure it out, it just takes practice.”

 

He feels his eyes go wide, lips parting slowly as he looks at the earnest blond before him. They barley know each other, not even at that, and Fili is already talking about next times and practice and-

 

“We don’t have to kiss anymore if you don’t want to. But we can be friends, can’t we? I can show you all the things you’ve probably missed because you haven’t had anyone out in the real world to show you. But only if you want to.”

 

It’s probably remiss of him to want this, it goes against everything that he’s supposed to stand for. At least, what they tell him to stand for. And he’s never asked for anything, has always done as he is told, and looking at Fili, Kili knows that for once, he has finally found something that he wants for himself alone.

 

“I’m old enough to go out on assignment now.. and I know part of it is to make converts and get people on our side. I could make a case for myself and then maybe I could visit whenever I’m out if you.. if you want.”

 

Bright smile splashes across Fili’s face, eyes glittering as he laughs.

 

“Of course I want you to visit! Besides, you’re not getting rid of me that easy Kili. Especially not after that kiss. So spend the night with me, just to hang out and get to know each other? Would you get in trouble for that?”

 

“I’ll already be in trouble. I suppose if I’m going to be in a lot, why not be in even more?”

 

Blue eyes twinkle and so do poisonous green, lives and fates twisting and changing with a single chance meeting upon a city rooftop.

 

* * *

 

Comments are always appreciated! Let me know what you think! :D


	5. Scifi - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the same universe as the first Scfi fill ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for astaraiches-oisinn, who asked for Fili showing Kili around the city during a holiday, so this prompt is based off of that :) I hope you like it!

* * *

 

The night is chill, swirling wind funneling down from the mountains and into the city walls. Kili stands silently on a rooftop as he watches the revelries below; parades, dancing in the streets and emberworks that burst and crackle in waves of light in the sky, their images imprinted for a few short minutes before they disappear and another wave is shot upwards.

 

Kili has never had any inclination to celebrate this holiday, Fiernight. It was the people’s way of welcoming in the New Year, with emberwork displays and massive bonfires raging all night. Light up the old and in with the new. The High Ones used it as a reason to burn down the dilapidated and condemned buildings that the impoverished lived within. Something he didn't like thinking about. 

 

The raging flames always brought flashes of the shared memories of his race, of the Evermere burning, homes destroyed and people slaughtered. Flicker of flame is always present in the little flashes that he sees. Kili supposes that he is predisposed to dislike this holiday

 

Fili, on the other hand, adores it, which is the only reason he had left the compound willingly this night. He’d promised to meet the doctor in training on the rooftop so they could delve into the city and explore the festivities. There were a thousand reasons why this was a bad idea, but Fili had been so convincing, carding fingers through his hair and pressing kisses against his lips and cheeks as he made his arguments. Eventually he had given in. Kili hadn’t known how to explain to Fili that he is haunted by memories that aren’t even his own.

 

So he waits on the rooftop, hood carefully pulled over his head so that the green glow of his eyes can’t be seen, but he can still see. There’s a scarf wrapped around the lower half of his face as well, the better to hide his teeth. He’s lucky that it’s freezing out and no one will be likely to judge him odd for hiding his face.

 

“Hi.”

 

A pair of arms wrap tightly around his waist, cold nose burrowing into all of his protective layers. It doesn’t take long for the cold little thing to be pressed against his neck, sending a small shiver down his spine. Fili’s smile and gush of breath is hot against his skin.

 

“You’ve been outside for not even a minute and your nose is already frozen. How do you expect to survive the night?” Kili teases, twisting his head the slightest bit so he can press a kiss to Fili’s cheek.

 

“We’ll be toasty enough once we get down into the crowds. I bet you’ll love the street performers! And the dances are wonderful to watch! There’s also this treat I want you to try, it’s only made this one day every year!”

 

Kili can’t help but to smile at the excited light that fills his favorite pair of blue eyes, hand reaching out to lace their fingers together. Fili goes on an on as they climb down the fire escape, Kili making sure to go slowly so that Fili can keep up. It’s once they reach the bottom that Fili pulls him into a real hug, arms squeezing tightly around him.

 

“If anything bad happens, run, okay? They’ve programmed extra Holo-Gaurdians for tonight. If they alert the Officiaters, I’ll make a distraction or something, okay?”

 

“That’s not going to happen. Now come on, I’ve been guaranteed a night of endless fun, and I don’t think that includes hiding out in an alleyway,” Kili smiles, nudging Fili gently.

 

“Okay, Okay… Food first!”

 

* * *

 

 

The treats that Fili buys are warm, sticky, and sweet, delicious dough with cinnamon that makes his mouth water. Kili eats four of them himself, and though he has to eat them a bit secretively so as to hide his teeth, it’s completely worth it.

 

“Got a bit of something on your face, sweetheart,” Fili murmurs, thumb running by the corner of Kili’s mouth. He licks it off without a second thought, making Kili’s insides twist up with heat. Their search for street dancers turns into a perfect distraction from his thoughts.

 

Most of the dancers are dressed in lovely silks, twirling and swaying like the flickering flames that light up the city. Others move fast on their feet, graceful but viper-like, more like a raging inferno than a controlled flame. He has to be dragged away by Fili because he’s so enraptured. Part of him wonders if he could apply his fighting skills to learn their dances. Fighting, in his mind, was already a form of dance, just a more unpredictable kind than the one he was watching now.

 

They spend hours wandering around the city, watching children roast marshmallows and dancers perform. Live music is played at almost every corner, while men and women juggle swords and swallow down flaming torches. There’s a close call with a Holo-Guard, but Kili quickly disappears within the crowd before he can be seen, rejoining with Fili a half hour or so later. The blond spends the entire time trying to act normal, when all he wants is to shout Kili's name. 

 

The crackle of fire is ever present.

 

“Want to go back to the rooftop? They’ll be setting the emberworks off soon enough. Then it’ll be the New Year,” Fili smiles.

 

“Okay. But only if you buy me another sticky bun to keep me warm. I like those.”

 

Fili snorts, shakes his head but gives in, stopping at the nearest vendor. Kili practically coos once the treat is placed in his hands, cradling it like it’s the most precious thing he has ever held. Fili is consumed with affection.

 

It takes them maybe a half an hour to get back to Fili’s rooftop with Kili leading the way, weaving in and out of the crowds like a snake. Fili just stumbles along as best as he can. He tries to go in the front of the apartment building, but Kili drags him towards the fire escape instead, stating that he knows for a fact that Fili won’t emerge outside again if he’s allowed into warmth for even a nanosecond. He can’t exactly disagree.

 

“Where’s the best place to see them up here? I want a perfect view if I’m going to be freezing up her with you,” Kili teased, skipping and running around the rooftop like a child who has had too much sugar. Well.. he partially fit that description, actually.

 

“Over here. But you’ll miss them if you’re running around like that.”

 

“I’m a great multi-tasker,” Kili smiles. But he sits down next to Fili anyways, pulling the scarf away from his mouth and tangling their hands together.

 

“So I’ve learned.”

 

They spend the next few minutes playfully pushing and shoving one another, but Kili easily gains the upper hand, pinning Fili onto the ground as he smiles down at him.

 

“Looks like I’ve got myself another tasty treat.”

 

Crackles and bursts fill the air as the emberworks go off, cheering accompanying the dazzling sights. Kili doesn’t have eyes for anything but the curve of Fili’s cheek, the messy waves of his hair, the sparkle in bright blue eyes. Lips press together gently, Kili’s parting to allow Fili’s carefully probing tongue within.

 

It always starts soft but turns into a mess of saliva and blood; little cuts slashed across Fili’s lips and tongue. Fili nips and Kili sucks, tongues and teeth clashing as they lay out on the rooftop. It’s sharp and slick, full of the taste of cinnamon and blood. Kili feels that edge that’s always there when he kisses Fili, the need to lose control and tear into the blond below him, but he never does. It’s exhilarating.

 

They miss the emberworks.

 

“Happy New Year, Fili.”

 

Fili smiles up at him with bloodstained lips and teeth, red liquid smudged all over. Kili moves forward to lick him clean, tongue trailing through rough facial hair as Fili’s hands trail up and down his back.

 

“Happy New Year, Kili.”

 

Maybe Fiernight isn’t so bad after all.

 

* * *

 


	6. Fallen Angels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a tumblr prompt for an anon :) Whoever you are, I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Also this has zero editing done so sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)

* * *

Kili has been alone for five years, cast down from heaven for his most heinous transgressions. That's what the archangels told him, anyways. The duty of God's soldiers is to not question their father or their elders, to cast aside any inclination of emotion or thought that went against their orders. They are drones.

But Kili had always been different, prone to outbursts and asking too many questions. His many brothers and sisters (for they are all brother and sister) looked down upon him for his actions, condemning him to the outskirts of their society. They did not wish to be near him, for he felt so passionately and cared too deeply for those around him.

There was only one out of all his brothers and sisters that treated him with love and compassion, that took Kili under his wing. Fili. He’d always known Fili, for they were angels created so close together in time that they had been bestowed similar names. It was clear, though, that their four hundred year age difference set them apart. Fili was brilliant and beautiful, with wings of pure white and hair a mass of golden waves. He was a good child, one who followed orders, was popular with the others and was destined for a future of greatness.

Until the day he left his friends to sit with Kili as he admired all the little humans down below. The group, and especially their brother, Dori, called for Fili to come away from Kili, that he would catch Kili’s oddness if he weren’t careful. He ignored them.

“Why do you watch them so much?”

“They’re beautiful. Such tiny little blinks of life, and they feel so passionately, ache with sorrow and fight desperately to survive. They find beauty in such simple things too, like the way the sun sets or how the world will glitter with snow. I look at the sunset and the snow, and I think of light waves, molecules and energy and all the science that makes them possible. I wish I could find them beautiful like they do.”

Fili expression is relaxed, gazing down upon the world in contemplation. He nods his head.

“That’s interesting.” He get’s up and leaves. Kili’s heart sinks.

But Fili returns the next day. Then the days after that, until they all seem to form together and turn into years. It takes a few years for Fili to really start talking to him, but when he does, Kili becomes even more enamored with his brother. Years turn into decades and soon Fili is even laughing with him, shy and sweet because their happiness is supposed to be controlled, not carefree.

Fili defends him, goes on missions with him, reads with him, watches humans and studies with him. They become inseparable, and all the while Kili begins to feel something inside him. A warm trickling heat that steadily builds inside his chest, warmer and truer than anything he has ever felt before. But he doesn’t know what it means, only that Fili increases it by tenfold whenever he is near. He watches the humans more than ever, the way they interact, the minute expressions upon their faces.

He sees parts of himself inside of them.

They’re sitting together when he asks Fili the most important question he ever asks.

“Have you ever felt love before?”

Fili gazes at him with clear blue eyes, fingers combing gently through the feathers of his wings.

“I love father, and all my brothers and sisters.”

“No, I mean.. have you ever loved someone specifically? Just because the way they are? Because they make you happy or.. or you just can’t stop smiling when they’re around and you don’t even know why?”

“I don’t know,” he murmurs, eyes gazing down upon the humans. They don’t say a word for the rest of the day.

But he gets curious, watching those humans. He wants to understand them, to feel what it is that they have. And he thinks that maybe that tingly feeling he gets in his chest when Fili is around.. maybe that’s the love these humans keep talking about.

It takes him years to pluck up the courage to what he wants. Years of back and forth and uncertainty, but in the end, it’s something that he can’t control. He’s made Fili laugh again, his lips curled so sweetly and something sparked in his eye; joy, he thinks the humans call it. It’s not a conscious decision.

He leans over slowly, running his fingers through Fili’s feathers before he moves in to kiss him soft and lingering. The blond shudders at the touches, but his lips part slightly and he kisses him back, just the barest bit but it’s there.

When he pulls back, confused blue eyes meet his gaze, fingers pressed against lips. The feathers of Fili’s wing twitch.

“I think you’re my sunrise.”

He doesn’t remember much after that, just the sound of his brothers and sisters yelling and screaming, calling him a disgrace, a nasty little human, an impurity and a sinner for daring to kiss one of his brothers. He remembers hearing Fili’s voice before he starts screaming, sobs wracking through his body as his grace was torn away. He doesn’t remember falling.

Now he is human, and he understands the beauty of a sunset and the sparkling wonder of snow. He understands the will to live, the feeling of gut wrenching love, and most of all, the deep seeded ache of a broken heart. He’d thought he was dying when he felt the first pangs of his soul crying out for Fili. But he’d learned to live with it.

It was easy enough for him to pass exams to get into a college to get a degree, his long life as an angel preparing him for any sort of background that he might like. He settles on taking pictures of all the things he’d looked at for so long while he was up in heaven. Now he captures sunsets, waterfalls and the waves of the ocean. He doesn’t make a lot, but he makes enough to get by.

He has a roof over his head, can pay his bills, and has a cat and warm bed to sleep in. Sometimes he lies awake at night wondering if his brothers and sisters can see where he is. Fear sets into his bones that won’t go away for hours. He dreams’ of Fili most nights, knowing it’s the only way that he will see the blond again.

But he carries on. He shows the tenacity that he’d watched for so long, living his human life the best way that he can. Sometimes it feels like he can even almost forget about his life as an angel.

He’s curled up on the couch reading a book one night, his cat, Buttons, snuggled against his feet when he hears a knock at the door. His initial reaction is one of curiosity; he’s never had a visitor before. His next is one of fear. What if his brothers are seeking to punish him even more? But it’s been five years now, and if they wanted to punish him more, they would have done so much sooner, right?

Kili gets up slowly, and Buttons is more than disgruntled at the action, casting him an annoyed glare before she moves to curl up on the other end of the couch. He rolls his eyes, going to the door and undoing the locks before he opens it up.

The air punches out of his lungs like a truck has hit him. Bright blue eyes gaze at him, familiar shy smile on lips, fingers clasped together as he squirms nervously. Golden hair is curled up in a messy knot, little strands falling out to frame his face. He’s as beautiful as ever, and Kili’s so shocked and stunned and so many other things that he doesn’t know what to say, can’t even speak for that matter.

“H-hi. I uhm, I think you’re my sunrise too? It took me a little bit to figure it out, and I was so stupid, and I made you wait so long for me, and I’ve been here for about a year now but it took me longer than I thought to find you, and- oh my god, I don’t even know if you’ve found someone else! Should I leave? I should totally leave, I’m going to leave now.”

Fili is practically shaking with nerves, cheeks pink and eyes wide, and he doesn’t even get to take a single step away before Kili is wrapping his arms around him, squeezing Fili so tightly that the blond _squeaks_. Tears are pouring down his face and his heart isn’t aching anymore, it’s so full of love that it’s about to burst because Fili _fell for him_.

“Of course I’m not with anyone else, you idiot, how could I possibly when I’m so in love with you that I went against heaven itself just to kiss you? I can’t- are you really real? I’m not hallucinating right now? Because it seems so impossible that you’d fall for me, that you’d give it all up and-“

“Heaven wasn’t any fun without you. And I kept missing you every single day, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, and they all thought I was diseased or something because you kissed me, and all I wanted was you. I swear, I _promise_ , that this is real.”

They’re crying their eyes out, pulling away and pressing kisses all over each other’s faces before their lips finally crash together. It’s hard and rough, sweet and tender all at once. It’s a thousand different emotions leaking out into one desperate kiss, hands and fingers gliding along bodies as they map one another out.

It’s long minutes before they pull away, cheeks flushed and lips swollen, eyes bright with laughter and love.

“I love you, Kili. More than anything in the universe or the existence of our lives.”

“I love you too, always and forever. Would you.. like to come in?”

“I’d like that a lot.”

The door closes, and their lives begin.

* * *

 


	7. Fili/Kili - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't actually a legit prompt because I came up with it myself, but this is a bit of an odds and ends place for my writing, so. :) 
> 
> Here's a little drabble about one of Kili's favorite parts of Fili. :)

* * *

There are many ‘first things’ that people notice about Fili. Gorgeous waves of gold trailing down a strong back as precious as the sacred Fleece of the Greek Gods. Crystal blue eyes that are so serene they could quench the thirst of a dying man. Plush lips, muscled body, and Fili is Sól come to life. 

Kili is more than aware of how gorgeous his boyfriend is, knows that he is stunning, as well as adorable and sexy all at once. It’s a special skill of his, truly. But while others ogle at Fili’s face, the sweep of his shoulders and the lovely build of muscle on his body, there is somewhere else that Kili loves just as much as those things. 

His stomach. 

Kili didn’t even think that it was possible to be so attracted to a stomach, that it’s very existence could make him feel so warm and happy, jus knowing how very cute it is. Because it’s _adorable._

Despite how fit and lean Fili is, his stomach has just this little bit of softness to it, just the slightest little bulge that makes Kili practically coo. One of his favorite things to do is to come up behind Fili, wrap his arms around him and sneak his hands under his shirt just to cup at the soft flesh.  

Sleepy mornings at home are spent with Fili dozing softly, chest moving lightly as Kili presses kisses all over his stomach, nipping at the soft flesh before he soothes the irritated skin. Other times Kili will rub it ever so gently, just like a mother who’s tending to her sick child.  

He likes to trail his nose against the dark blond hair that litters the area, snuffling and nuzzling for hours on end while the pads of his fingers swirl into the strands. Fili always ends up threading his fingers through Kili’s hair, humming at the gentle attention.

When things aren’t soft, are rough and heated and full of moans, Kili loves nothing more than to splash his seed across Fili’s stomach. It makes his body and mind sing to see those pearly strings upon his skin, caught in hair and dribbled onto skin. Of course, Fili will grump and groan about how awful it is trying to scrub it out later, but Kili knows that deep down, Fili loves it just as much as he does.

So Kili doesn’t mind as much when people look after Fili with lust filled eyes, focused on the things that anyone can see; he knows that there are other secret things that he alone gets to worship, and Fili’s lovely stomach is only one of them.

* * *

 


	8. Department Store - Fiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based Taken from a prompt list that I found on tumblr :)
> 
> The prompt is "I work at a department store and if you unfold a shirt and then leave it one more time I'm going to stuff it down your throat"
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Working in a department store wasn’t really the future Fili had planned for himself. But getting a college degree certainly doesn’t mean you get a job upon graduation, that’s for damn sure. Therefore, the department store gig wasn’t something he was all that excited about in the first place.

 

Today he’s working the men’s clothes section, which definitely isn’t as bad as working the register, but today he’s ready to strangle someone. If there is one thing that he can’t stand, it’s guys who take out shirts and pants, unfold them, and then just leave them there. It’s so _easy_ to refold them, and it saves him so much time from having to do the stupid task.

It pains him beyond description to find a display covered in unfolded clothes scattered about. And it’s not even just the folding part that kills him, it’s also the fact that he has to go through and put the item back in order of size, and it takes up so much time, it’s unbelievable. Not to mention he’s been having a shit week, struggling to figure out how he’s going to pay his portion of the rent for this month and his roommate sexiling him every other day.

 

So he’s pretty convinced that today had been designed to drive him crazy. There’s a painfully cute guy walking around the area pulling out clothes and leaving them haphazardly around the area, placing some of them in a completely different spot than where they originated. And he’s completely adorable, wearing a flannel shirt that’s definitely two sizes too big, hair pulled up in a messy knot and thick-framed black glasses gracing his face. Despite being so adorkabley cute, Fili still wants to kill him.

 

He’s been following him around for half an hour folding things and putting them back in their rightful spots, but after watching him place a shirt aside, unfolded, Fili loses it. Completely and utterly loses it because holy _shit_.

 

Marching up next to the brunet, he pointedly picks up the shirt, thrusting it forwards and whipping out his very best glare. It’s kind of comical, watching those brown eyes go wide-eyed before they meet his own.

 

“I swear to god, if you leave one more unfolded shirt or pants or whatever for me to refold and put back, I’m going to shove this shirt down your throat, so help me.”

 

Lips part, eyes go just that little bit wider, and there’s a bright red blush spilling across the guys face. If it were any other day, he’d feel guilty, but today is not that day.

 

“I-I’m sorry I didn’t meant to-“

 

“I’m sorry, but that’s a little hard to believe. I’ve been following you around for the past half hour trying to fix the path of destruction you’ve made.”

 

He goes an even brighter shade of red, if that’s possible, and seems to shrink just the tiniest bit, looking down at the floor. Maybe he feels a little bad.

 

“I-I didn’t mean to, I’m really sorry, honest, I’m just really – I- I’ll fix them, sorry.”

 

Now he feels like shit because he’d obviously released his anger on someone who totally didn’t deserve it, and the brunet looks like he’s about to burst into tears. Fili pulls the shirt back.

 

“No, I’m sorry. I’ve had a bad week and I just took it out on you. I mean, it’s kind of my job to fold things after all, so just.. don’t worry about it.”

 

The guy’s still looking meek and sad eyed and it’s honestly not fair because they are puppy eyes that are eating him alive with guilt. Before Fili can say anything else the brunet completely turns tail, staring at the floor as he flees the section.

 

He feels like the biggest ass to ever exist on the planet.

 

As fate would have it, he’s placed in the men’s department again the next day, and the brunet is back and looking around, but then he sees Fili and he goes all wide eyed again, inching away ever so slowly.

 

“Hey! Can I talk to you real quick?”

 

He doesn’t say anything, but he’s not making a run for it, so that’s something.

 

“Look, I’m really sorry about yesterday. It was really uncalled for as well as unprofessional, and I feel terrible about it. Let me take you out for coffee or lunch or something to make it up to you?”

 

The guy gives him a shy look, shifting uneasily on his feet and quickly turning his eyes down to look at his shoes.

 

“Y-you don’t have to do that. I understand why it would make you angry, it’s fine.”

 

“I insist. Coffee, lunch, a trip to the art museum, anything.”

 

That wins him a tiny little smile.

 

“Uhm.. Coffee.. Coffee sounds good.”

 

“I’m off tomorrow, if you’re free.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Fili grabs his phone out of his pocket, tapping through a few things before he holds his phone out.

 

“Put your number in and I’ll shoot you a text.”

 

He grabs the phone hesitantly, typing in his number and handing it back to him. Fili looks at it and smiles when he sees the brunets name.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Kili.”

* * *

First time meetings that aren't cutesy are fun to write, I've decided. 

 


	9. Recreational Drugs - Fiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt is “my new dealer has friended me on Facebook and I’m unsure of how to react to that.” 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Kili stares at his phone, completely dumbfounded. There’s a friend request from one Fili Oakenshield, and granted, the guy is hot as hell, but what kind of dealer adds their clientele on facebook?

It’s shady, okay, and he doesn’t need it getting out that he smokes a bit more than is necessary, and this guy isn’t really subtle about the whole thing. He’s actually really chill and funny, and definitely into the whole hippy thing. Fili has dreadlocks, is 100% vegan, and definitely goes to animal rights rallys in his free time.

Kili just wants to toke up and relax a bit because college is stressful and a complete and utter drag, to be completely honest. He’d gone to Fili on a suggestion from one of his friends, Kelan, and had met up at the blond’s apartment to see what he had to offer. Yeah, they might have smoked a blunt and made out a little bit on his couch but that didn’t mean anything, they’d been high…. Right?

But the friend request makes him nervous and unsure because why be facebook friends when Fili has his number? Even though he has reservations about it, he finds himself accepting the friend request. 

He may or may not spend the next hour or so stalking through Fili’s timeline as well as his pictures, and from what he can tell, he spends a lot of time hiking and swimming when he’s not working at a coffee shop or selling to people. There are a lot of videos of a cross-eyed Himalayan cat named Mr. Bigglesworth, as well as pictures of Fili laughing with friends. All of his profile pictures contain piercing blue eyes and a devilish smile. 

He meets up with Fili about a week or so later. The blond had just ordered a pizza and he invited Kili to say, and before you know it they’re making out and fumbling at each other’s clothes, hands reaching into boxers and hitches of breath escaping. But the delivery guy shows up and Fili stumbles away with kiss bruised lips, disheveled hair, and a half heartedly hidden boner tucked in the waistband of his jeans.

They’re back at it as soon as the guy is gone, pizza forgotten on the coffee table as they shove their pants down and start rutting against one another. It doesn’t take long for Kili to slip inside of Fili and it’s all downhill from there.

They’re facebook official two weeks later, and if he gets free samples out of it… well that’s just a bonus.

* * *

 


	10. Elevator - Fiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from about 5,000 years ago from an anon on tumblr who asked for strangers stuck in an elevator :) 
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!

* * *

Fili didn’t even want to take the elevator in the first place. He would have gladly walked up the twelve flights of stairs, but his mom told him adamantly over the phone that her Himalayan cat, Sima, would be starving by now. Taking the stairs would be a waste of time.

 

He convinced himself that it would be fine, it was only twelve floors, it would be over before he even knew it, all he had to do was keep his eyes fixed on the floor and attempt to not have a panic attack. All he wants is to be back at his apartment working on his painting for his final or maybe plodding around the internet looking at all the wonderful things that others have created.

 

He keeps thinking about how he’ll get to walk down the stairs and not take the elevator back down, and then he’ll get to go home and do what he actually wants to be doing instead of feeding the stupid cat. But he’s already here, so he might as well get it over with.

 

It’s not bad at first, shaky breath being pulled into his lungs as he steps onto the elevator with another guy who’s typing away at his phone. If he were in a normal state of mind, he’d find the male more than good looking, but all he can focus on now is pressing the button that will take him up in this little tiny box.

 

That one thought is enough to start a slow building tidal wave. First his breathing starts to speed up, jaw tight as his mind flashes through images of small tight spaces, of that time so long ago when he was _trapped_ and he couldn’t _breathe_. Bead of sweat forms at his temple and there’s a square of light surrounding the number five.

 

He’s already trembling and he’s not even halfway up yet, chest aching and there’s no way in hell he’s riding this thing all the way up, not when it’s so small and close and he can’t _breathe_.

 

It’s more than likely he’s getting the side-eye from the guy next to him, but he doesn’t even care about how crazy he looks at this point, as long as he can get off this god-forsaken lift. But the universe has other plans.

 

There’s a grinding sound and the lift shakes, coming to a complete standstill and that’s enough for Fili to absolutely lose it. He’s breathing gets heavier and he feels like the walls are closing in, suffocating feeling sinking into his lungs. There’s a static buzz in his ears and his body is shaking like crazy.

 

He doesn’t notice the hands on his shoulders at first, but soon he’s sitting down on the floor and the guy is crouching down on his knees in front of him, murmuring softly. It takes a few minutes for him to actually be able to comprehend his words.

 

“You’re going to be okay, everything’s going to be fine. Just look at me and listen to my voice. Don’t look at anything but me, just breathe in and out.”

 

He tries, but his lungs ache and his stomach is desperately trying to revolt.

 

“Can you tell me your name?

“F-Fili.”

 

“Hey, Fili. I’m Kili. I was just coming to visit my Uncle. He’s always trying to get me over to visit him and his husband. Uncle Bilbo loves to cook for people, and I’m his favorite tester when it comes to new recipes. What brings you here?”

 

“My mom.. my mom forgot to feed her stupid cat a-and I just wanted to get it over with because I need to work on my art final.”

 

Kili’s sitting down on the lift floor at this point, hand curled around one of Fili’s and his other rubbing circles upon his shoulder. His chest doesn’t hurt so badly anymore.

 

“What kind of art? I’m absolutely terrible at art stuff, I took a drawing class at my college and completely bombed it.”

 

“Painting. I-It’s due next week and I’ve barely started on it.”

 

“What college do you go to?”

 

“Rivendell.”

 

“So do I! I can’t believe I haven’t run into you before! Granted, I’m a chemistry major, so our paths wouldn’t really cross all that much, but I feel like I’d remember a handsom face like yours.”

 

Fili’s laugh catches him by surprise, a smile breaking out across his face.

 

“Are you trying to flirt me through a panic attack?”

 

“I don’t know. Is it working?”

 

“Yeah, maybe.”

 

His head has stopped spinning and he doesn’t feel as terrified anymore. There’s still a tight feeling inside of his chest, and he’s still shaking a bit, but it’s not as bad. They talk for another fifteen minutes before the lift starts moving again, and Kili insists on going with him to feed the stupid cat.

 

Fili is flustered and more than a little embarrassed, but he lets Kili tag along as he unlocks the door and goes into the apartment. Sima is sitting right in the hallway, looking at him with those cross-eyes and meowing imploringly. Kili is instantly on him.

 

“Ohhhh, what a pretty baby you are! Just look at you!”

 

Sima is being scooped up almost instantly, purring loudly as long fingers start rubbing idly at the top of his head. Fili is smitten.

 

He leads the way through the apartment and fills Sima’s cat bowl. As soon as he hears the clink of food he’s jumping out of Kili’s arms, running towards the full dish. All of this trouble just to feed a spoiled little heathen.

 

“Want to come have dinner at my Uncles? I think Bilbo is trying some French dish. I mean, that’s if you want, you don’t even know me or anything, but uhm.. I want to make sure you’re okay and you’re interesting and I’m going to stop rambling now.”

 

Kili’s flushed just the littlest bit, but he maintains eye contact with Fili the entire time. His own cheeks betray him and go pink, and before he knows it he’s walking up a few flights of stairs to hang out with the guy who talked him through a panic attack.

 

Maybe this experience wasn’t so bad after all.

 

* * *

 

 


	11. St. Patricks Day - Fiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Daisykatherine :)
> 
> Prompt: Fili/Kili, and someone forgetting to wear green?

* * *

Fili hasn’t exactly been the biggest fan of St. Patrick’s Day. Yeah, he likes the drinking and the partying, but the Americanized version of the holiday is absolutely insane. Everyone seems to think Ireland’s emblem is a shamrock, which no, it’s a harp. Not to mention March 17th is when St. Patrick died, it’s really supposed to be a day about remembrance and all that, but he supposes that no one really cares about the history of it all that much when it’s an excuse to party. 

Needless to say, he doesn’t really think about the holiday that much because while it’s fun it also grates on him just the tiniest bit. He doesn’t cover himself in green, he doesn’t wear shamrocks or paint his face or any of that stuff because just... no. 

So he doesn’t really notice the fact that it’s St. Patrick’s Day until he’s in front of the door to the coffee shop that he’s supposed to meet his boyfriend at. The windows are covered in green paint with leprechauns, rainbows with pots of gold and lots of clover. And that’s when he wishes that he’d paid a bit more attention to the date because Kili _loves_ St. Patrick’s Day, and his lack of green is probably going to lead to an exchange of words that isn’t the friendliest. 

Ever so slowly Fili begins to back away from the shop, trying to think of the closest place he can run to so he can buy something green. He’s not really paying attention so of course he runs right into Kili as he turns around. Excuses are on the tip of his tongue but they melt away once he actually looks at his boyfriend because _no one_ should be this adorable. 

There’s a green four leaf clover painted on one of his cheeks, cracks already running through it because of how much time Kili spends smiling. A glittering green bow tie is clipped to the top of his sweater, and there’s a green headband with bobbing springs and four leaf clovers that sway about. Fili can’t help but to smile, because Kili is fun-loving and happy, carefree and smiling and _this_ is why Fili loves him. 

“You forgot to wear something green.”

Excuses are on the tip of his tongue, but Kili is smiling and pulling his bag off of his shoulders, setting it down on the ground as he opens it and ruffles through it. 

“It’s okay, I knew you would.” 

Before he can even get a word out, Kili is draping a slew of tacky green party store beads around his neck, then moving on to press a matching headband into his blond hair. 

“There. Now you look acceptable enough to be out today.”

Fili has to physically hold back the snort that’s trying to come out, but Kili is smiling and pulling his bag back on again. Warm fingers lace through his own as Kili tugs him towards the shop, and he should probably be used to how much of a whirlwind Kili is by now. 

“I haven’t even had the chance to say hello to you yet and you’re already dragging me around,” he smiles. 

“I’m a down right animal, I know. I don’t know how you can stand to be with me.”

Kili’s painted clover cracks a little bit more at the strength of his bright smile, and Fili thinks that maybe diamonds are trapped in those brown eyes, because no one should be able to sparkle like that. Or maybe it’s just him being completely smitten. 

“Has to be ‘cause you’re so damn cute with that bow-tie.”

Kili laughs, and maybe, just maybe, St. Patrick’s Day is starting to grow on Fili just a little bit more.

* * *

 


	12. Picnic - Sigrid/Fili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Super short, but still cutie :)

* * *

It had been Sigrids idea, having a picnic in the park. He’d had the day off from work (for once in his life), and she deemed it was the perfect way for him to relax.

Of course he’d been stubborn at first, trying to coax her into doing something else, but he should have known better. Sigrid was full of an iron will, and when she wanted something, she got it.

That’s how he finds himself laying out on a blanket, containers of food spread out before them. He can’t take his eyes off of her; the curled wisps that escape from her carefully made up hair, the lovely hazel brown of her eyes.

"What are you looking at, you silly man?"

"The most beautiful thing in this park."

Her smile is equal parts demure and fierce, crawling across the blanket to place a soft kiss against his lips. This was exactly what he needed after all.

* * *

 


	13. Misdial - Fiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is for thistle-brook, from the hot mess prompt list :) 
> 
> The prompt was; Fili/Kili, I called the wrong number and started talking about my life, and you only interrupted after a few minutes, and now you’re really invested in my life troubles.

* * *

It has been the week from hell. It’s the kind of week where Kili is up too late studying for midterms, working on essays and trying finish up the last few hours that he needs for his civic engagement project. It’s the week where his best friend abandons him at a nightclub, where his flat mate refuses to do the dishes even though it’s his turn. The week that his ex decides to come and visit to pick up his things, hot boyfriend in tow. Meanwhile Kili is struggling to even remember how to wash his hair in the morning.

 

He’s struggling with his sweatshirt, keys, and bag while he’s walking out of the library, and he’s so damn strained and annoyed with so many people and he just needs someone to talk to. Faramir is his usual go to because the guy is so relaxed and just plain old smart, when it comes down to it. Thumbs swipe around halfheartedly across the screen of his phone, and it only takes two rings for Faramir to answer, which awesome, thank god, because now he can just launch into conversation.

 

“Okay so can we just talk about the fact that Bard showed up with his new boyfriend? Isn’t it enough that he’s doing amazing and has his shit together, now he has to come back and flaunt him around? He’s coming to my flat to grab his things and is bringing him along as well, and he’s going to talk about how happy and great his is meanwhile I can’t even do my own laundry because I keep making the machine flood out. God this week is just absolute shit. I got a C on that stupid lit essay and I have to bring my car to the shop because something is broken again, my mom is threatening to come visit me, I am in desperate need of sex, and I just want to be able to get a B on this chemistry exam and it’s just not going to happen. I’m completely in over my head and I have no idea what I’m doing with my life anymore, and I just really need more coffee.”

 

There’s not a single true inhale of breath while he speaks because he’s longwinded and renowned for his ability to talk a mile a minute. Hell, Kili doesn’t have time to take a breath, not when there’s so much running around through his head and he has so much to talk about.

 

“And then-“

 

“Okay, wait a second. Just- I think you accidently called the wrong number. Just to uhm.. let you know before you continue on. I mean, you can keep talking if you want I don’t mind but uhm.. yeah.”

 

Stopping in the middle of a sidewalk is never a very good idea, and when Kili freezes completely in absolute horror, he’s met with quite a few expletives as well as the person behind him running into him. He’s trying to calculate who the hell he had actually called because yeah, no, definitely not Faramir and that only means- oh _god_.

 

“Oh my _god_. I am so, so sorry Fili I totally didn’t even- I must have swiped the wrong name and I’m just.. I’m going to hang up and go crawl in a hole now I’m so sorry. You totally did not need to hear all of that, holy hell.”

 

“You don’t have to apologize at all, I don’t mind listening. I mean, I was a little surprised at first but uhm… I would have interrupted you a lot sooner if I actually had an issue with it.”

 

Kili’s just trying to think of what to say because this is so, so embarrassing. Even if Fili doesn’t mind, Kili does because he most definitely did some extreme over sharing. For one, Fili is his art history tutor, and second, he kind of has a really big dorky crush on the guy. And this is just- no. Nope. It’s time to crawl into the shower and bang his head off of the wall.

 

“Christ, you are way too nice of a person Fili. Look, I’m really sorry, you didn’t need to hear about any of my stupid problems. I’m just going to hang up right now and hope that my face goes back to being its normal color soon.”

 

“You can’t hang up on me now. Why’s your mom threatening to come and see you?”

 

Kili isn’t sure if the fact that Fili was actually paying attention makes him sweet as fuck or just way too nice and pure for this world. It doesn’t take him long to give in and answer the question.

 

“I haven’t been calling her as much. She just worries about me, she knows how all the school work and extracurriculars pile up and things get crazy.”

 

“You mean she’s well aware of how you have a tendency to overwork yourself?”

 

“Hey! You’re supposed to be supportive of me right now, you jerk.”

 

“Sorry, sorry. I meant that you’re a very dedicated student… who overbooks himself and is pretty good at procrastinating when it comes down to it.”

           

Kili laughs, pressing the phone a little closer to his ear as he walks towards his favorite coffee shop. If he wants to get anything else done, he’s going to need some espresso.

 

“And to think that I was under the impression that you’re a nice guy, Fili.”

 

“I’m extremely nice and you know it. So do you have to be there when your ex picks up his stuff, or no?”

 

“My flat mate is going to be out so yeah, I do. It’s just shitty, y’know? Bard’s a great guy, but it’s just so... I don’t know, embarrassing I guess? He’s doing all of this great stuff and I’m just stuck in the same rut trying to put my life together.”

 

“There’s nothing wrong about going through a tough time Kili. Everyone gets their shit together at different rates, his just happened to be a little bit quicker than yours. Just worry about you, not about him.”

 

“You’re just the angel of reason, aren’t you?”

 

“You know it.”

 

Talking to Fili is nice, relaxing him in a way that he hasn’t felt in quite a while. Maybe it has to do with the soft but powerful tone that he uses, or the clear interest in his voice when he asks a question. Whatever it is, it makes Kili feel… well it makes him feel good.

 

He doesn’t really want to stop talking to Fili, but he’s finally at the coffee shop and he hates being on his phone when he’s ordering. The situation is tragic, really, but he needs to get some caffeine if he’s going to survive, and he can’t just call Fili back because… well, that would just be weird.

 

“Thanks for not hanging up on me and listening to me talk about my chaotically bad week. I really appreciate it, but I have to hang up now even though I could definitely talk for about three more hours. But my survival desperately depends on me getting some coffee right now.”

 

“You and coffee together doesn’t sound like a great idea. The amount of energy you would exude would probably be vaguely sickening.”

 

“And that’s why I only drink it if I’m absolutely desperate, trust me. But... well I really do need to go now. “

 

“Okay. Once you’re done getting your coffee you should come sit with me so we can talk some more. I’m over in the left corner.”

 

Kili’s eyes scan the room until they alight upon a familiar smiling blond. Fili puts his phone down and raises up a hand, fingers waving lazily as he watches Kili with bright eyes. He smiles back, abandoning his spot near the end of the line to bring his things over to the table.

 

“Hi Fili.”

 

“Wow, must not be that desperate if you’re willing to come over and say hi to me first. Maybe things aren’t as dark and dismal as you’ve made them out to be.”

 

“I’ll buy you a coffee if you stop using big words for the rest of the day. My brain can’t handle it right now.”

 

Fili laughs and Kili thinks that he has certainly picked a great person to have a crush on, that’s for certain.

 

“Feed my coffee addiction and I’ll do pretty much anything.”

 

“Like my art history homework?”

 

“No, but I can help you with it.”

 

“Coffee is coming right up.”

 

Fili is smiling and so is Kili, his heart feeling lighter than it has in weeks. Maybe misdialing doesn’t always have to be a bad thing. Maybe it’s less of a mistake and more of a twist of fate, a single swipe that can lead to something wonderful.

* * *

 

 


	14. Hot Mess - Cafe au- Fiki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s my turn to open up the café today and you were sleeping under the table when I came in, and I don’t know what to say. So now I’m just awkwardly sweeping around you.
> 
> This prompt is for Astaraiches-Oisinn on tumblr! Thanks dear :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are probably mistakes in this. 
> 
> Sorry!

* * *

Fili isn’t much of a morning person. He would much rather sleep in and have a late breakfast with at least two cups of coffee to sustain him. Despite that, it’s his turn to open up the café this morning. It’s 4 am, the sun isn’t out yet, and Fili doesn’t even have a cup of coffee to help him function.

 

He blames his lack of coffee on his reaction to the guy sleeping under one of the tables. Because... what? Eyebrows furrow and he just stands there and stares for at least five minutes, but it’s just so odd and it’s too early for this shit, to be honest.

 

Stumbling on like the coffee deprived zombie that he is, Fili sets about turning on the rest of the lights and starting up a few pots of coffee as well as the ovens out back. Legolas was the one who actually dealt with the coffee stuff; Fili’s just the guy who bakes pastries and things to feed people. Therefore he doesn’t really try to actually turn much on, considering his reasons are selfish behind making some coffee.

 

It’s only after he has a cup of coffee in his hand that he contemplates the guy who is sleeping under the table. The tabletop casts dark shadows so he can’t really make out any details, so he’s really hoping he’s not going to have to deal with some cracked out addict. The guy is long limbed though, cramped up underneath the table and snoring just the slightest bit.

 

A niggling part of him thinks that maybe he should wake the guy up, but Fili isn’t even awake himself right now. Not even the harsh taste of black coffee is doing much for him. A few packets of sugar would probably speed up the process of his brain functioning, but the effort it would take to scrounge around wasn’t really something he felt up to at the moment.

 

Every part of him that’s awake is focused on the guy. The guy who had somehow managed to go unseen when Bard was closing up last night? Or maybe he’d snuck in during the night. The Café didn’t have the best security in the world, so it was a possibility. If Fili’s going to be honest, he’s more interested in _why_ the guy is here rather than how.

 

Was the guy homeless? Was the prospect of the freezing weather too great for him to want to venture back outside? Did he have nowhere else to go?

 

There are many possibilities and he should probably just wake him up or something. But that would just be really awkward and Fili is not, as stated, awake enough for this. He could call the police but that would be a real crap thing to wake up to. And… what if this guy was hiding from the police? What if he was some crazy creep who was wanted for murder or something?

 

Pressing his fists into his eyes, Fili groans, stumbling away towards the broom closet because he needs to do _something_ work related. Maybe if he just ignores the guy, he’ll magically disappear or just wake up and skedaddle.

 

Twenty minutes of him sweeping one end of the shop doesn’t change anything at all, because the guy is still there and definitely still asleep. Legolas walks in maybe five minutes later with their manager, Bard, in tow.

 

He tries to keep a straight face but internally he’s freaking out, because what the hell is he supposed to do about the stupid guy under the table?

 

“Morning Fili. Once you’re done sweeping up you can start the baking for the day,” Bard smiles, following Legolas out back. Fili wants to protest because sweeping up means going near table guy, and that’s just not something he really wants to do right now.

 

That’s how he finds himself awkwardly sweeping his way around the lump of a human under the table, internally freaking out the entire time. Fili doesn’t want to deal with crazy table guy, he doesn’t want to accidently wake him up and face his potential drug crazed wrath, or his insanity or maybe his-

 

One single overpowered push fueled by anxiety and worry and that is all it takes. Table guy shoots up from his sleeping position, knocks his head against the tabletop and starts swearing up a storm. Fili backs away slowly, broom raised slightly and eyes darting back and forth from the back of the shop towards the guy who has slowly started to move around.

 

By some unfortunate feeling twist of fate, neither Bard nor Legolas seemed to have heard the sound, which means Fili is entirely alone with enemy number one. It only takes a few uncertain moments for the guy to crawl out from underneath the table, eyes tinged red and raw and circled with black bags. His eyebrows are furrowed, clothes are wrinkled, and he seems to be at least moderately confused.

 

Fili doesn’t know what to say so he says nothing, watching every single movement and facial expression that takes place. He’s more than ready to use his broom to jab the brown haired guy in the eyes if he has to, but something tells him that he’s just as confused as Fili is as to why he’s in the café right now.

 

A few moments of silent eye contact take place, various facial expressions of ‘what the actual hell’ and ‘I don’t even know’ passing between the two of them.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

The guy is looking at him with lost and confused eyes, peering around the café like it’s an alien planet. Maybe there wasn’t anything extremely bad about table guy. Fili hoped so for his own sake, at least.

 

“I-I have no idea how I got here. Or where I am, actually. I’m just – what time is it?”

 

“You’re in a café downton, and it’s five in the morning.”

 

“Christ. How long have I been here? I don’t even- how did I even get here? And that light is just awful, can’t you dim it or something?”

 

Table guy is squinting at the lights like they are the cause of all his problems. If circumstances were different Fili might be laughing, but as is he’s still not really sure of what he’s dealing with.

 

“We kind of need them on, so no, I won’t be shutting them off for you. I’ll grab you a cup of coffee, though, if you promise not to try and kill me or something.”

 

Fili settles the broom down slowly against the back of a booth, watching as table guy slowly pulled himself up into a seat. At least twenty questions are swirling around in his head right now, but he refrains from asking the mystery man until he has a cup of coffee to hand over to him, along with a few sugar packets and some cream.

 

“You’re an angel, you know that?”

 

Fili snorts at the compliment, grabbing the broom once more as he watches table guy. The brunet eyes him for a moment, eyes flickering before he looks down to his coffee and starts tearing open the packets of sugar.

 

“So. Zero memory of how you got here?”

 

“Honest to god, all I remember is going out with my friends last night for a bit of fun. We were at that new club, The Erebor, and there was lots of drinking taking place but I didn’t think I’d had a lot at the time. My screaming headache is telling me otherwise.”

 

Table guy starts sipping at his coffee, glazed eyes looking around the café and a hand running through his tangled hair. Fili is 90% certain that he sees a feathered earing tangled in the tresses. He’d like to keep digging, but there’s no doubt that Legolas and Bard will come out soon if he doesn’t start in on the pastries.

 

“Look, I need to get to work on my baking. You can sit here and drink your coffee, but you need to be quiet so my managers don’t get pissy about you being in here so early. The bathrooms are over there, and don’t even _think_ of stealing anything.”

 

“Ouch. Not willing to trust me yet?”

 

“Not quite.”

 

“Understandable. But thanks for the coffee, Fili.”

 

It takes him a moment to remember that he has a nametag pinned onto his chest, but it’s still a bit unnerving. Table guy’s eyes somehow manage to sparkle, lips quirking up into a wicked grin. Ugh.

 

“Heathen,” he mutters.

 

“It’s Kili, actually. I’m always up for a new nickname, though. But you’ll have to come back and talk to me if you want it to stick.”

 

Fili ignores the flush on his cheeks, grabbing the broom before he clatters outback. He sets to work on making a batch of croissants; pulling out the dough he had chilling from the other night. Fili loves the process of rolling the dough, cutting out triangle shapes, rolling them and brushing them with egg wash. It’s relaxing, something that he can lose himself in.

 

While those are in the oven, he starts working on cinnamon buns keeping in mind the time that it will take for the dough to rise. Fili gets lost in pastry dough; kneading, baking, glazing and plating things so that they can be put out on display.

 

Hours fly by, so he’s surprised, to say the least, when he sees that table guy- Kili, is still sitting at the same booth, eyes gazing out the window while he sips on a cup of coffee. Fili doesn’t even want to think about the amount of caffeine the brunet must have consumed by now, terrified by the prospect.

 

“Still here?”

 

Kili’s eyes flicker to meet Fili’s, bright smile spreading across his face while he sets down his cup of coffee.

 

“Yes! I still don’t remember anything, but my friends informed me of _why_ I was heading over here, and it’s actually entirely your fault.”

 

“Oh really?”

 

Kili’s eyes are twinkling, fingers drumming against the tabletop while he continues to smile warmly. Definitely too much coffee, then.

 

“Mhm. My flat mate Tauriel comes here all the time, and she always brings me home a cinnamon bun because I’m an absolute fiend. I’m told I was pretty desperate for one last night, so here I am. Still have no idea how I got here or how I managed to stay overnight, but as I said, it’s 100% your fault for baking tasty things.”

 

“I don’t think it’s particularly fair to sidle me with all the blame.”

 

Fili’s smiling though, taking it as a compliment that Kili’s drunchies craving consisted of his cinnamon buns. They are pretty fantastic, about the size of his spread hand, and dripping with glaze and slathered with cinnamon.

 

“I suppose I can take a little bit of the blame, but I still think it’s mostly your fault. And now that I know where this place is, I’m going to be here all the time harassing you for more baked things. I’ll gain twenty pounds and that’ll be your fault too.”

 

“At the rate that this is going, it’s probably my fault you got drunk last night as well, huh?”

 

“Nah, I wouldn’t go that far. But how I spend my afternoon tomorrow will be your fault, if you agree to let me take you to lunch to say thank you for not freaking out when you found me this morning.”

 

Kili’s flashing a cheeky smile and Fili might be just the slightest bit red, teeth biting at his lip because he’s not really sure of what to say. He has no idea who Kili is, but Tauriel was indeed a frequent customer who had mentioned her infamous flat mate a few times in the past.

 

“Lunch sounds okay.”

 

“Great! Here’s my number, shoot me a text, yeah?”

 

Kili hands him a napkin that already has a phone number written down on it. Fili can only sigh and shake his head.

 

“That confident I’d agree, were you?”

 

“No. Just very, very hopeful.”

 

“Alright, I’ll text you. Now go home and take a shower, your hair is a nightmare.”

 

Kili laughs with his whole body, head thrown back and eyes crinkled shut, tremors rolling through him. Just watching him makes Fili want to laugh.

 

“You’re a real sweetheart.”

 

“So I’ve been told.”

 

Kili slides out from the booth, standing up next to Fili. He’s a few inches taller than him; something Fili hadn’t been able to tell until now. The amount of energy pouring off of Kili is almost tangible. It makes Fili feel nervous and jittery, and maybe just that bit of excitement.

 

“Thanks again, Fili. I’ll talk to you soon.”

 

Kili waves his hand and smiles softly before he walks away, gone as quick as he was there.

 

Fili doesn’t know what it’s like to deal with a whirlwind, but something tells him he’s about to find out soon enough.

* * *

 


	15. SciFi - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt fill for Liddie (Littleravenkili) that is soooo soooo way overdue that it's not even funny, but here you go! 
> 
> In which Fili gets hurt and Kili needs to fix him up :) 
> 
> Let me know if you like! 
> 
> Also mistakes and errors are probably abundant, so sorry in advance.

* * *

 

They’re supposed to meet at the edge of the harbor, right before the old docks merge into the poorest part of the city; The Murkway. It’s a dilapidated area full of apartment buildings that haven’t been updated in decades, crumbling facades and trash littering the streets. Only Hologaurds were in this part of the city, the Officiators only located in areas of the city deemed more important. Half the reason Murkway was filled with so much crime was because of the lack of Officiators. The amount of time it took to get to that part of the city didn’t allow for much crime fighting to take place.

 

Despite it’s dangerous nature, outside of Murkway was the easiest place for Kili to meet up with Fili. Less Officiators meant less danger and a greater chance of not getting caught on his part. Its small alleyways and confusing buildings also made it much easier to lose Officiators in a chase, something important for not only him but for Fili as well. If anything terrified Kili more, it was the thought that Fili would be put in danger because of him. Meeting up was already filled with enough risks.

 

Getting to Murkway without getting questioned could be a hassle at the best of times, so Kili isn’t exactly worried when Fili isn’t there yet. But each passing minute builds inside of him, pulse picking up and adrenaline secreting into his bloodstream. Twenty minutes go by, and it’s not like Fili to be this late, he’d have contacted him discretely via Holo if he couldn’t make it.

 

A sense of unease and doubt are his constant companions for the next ten minutes, eyes darting around the dark streets barely lit by gas lamps. Checking his weapons one last time, he makes his way towards the entrance of Murkway, brain calculating through the possible things that could have happened to Fili.

 

It wasn’t uncommon for crooks and thieves to snatch people off the streets to sell them on the market. The High Ones were always looking for more people to sell off as well, donating the stolen citizens to the Alchemical Association in hopes of keeping them appeased. His mind displays images of Fili being subject to other horrors besides that, of murder and torture, or god forbid the rewiring process that forced Officiaters went through.

 

Kill thinks of hundreds of horrors as he creeps slowly through the gates of Murkway, eyes darting towards each alleyway and huddled body pressed against cracked brick buildings. There’s shouting coming down from the street, the sound of breaking glass but that’s normal for this part of the city.

 

He’s not sure of what to look for or where to start, so he starts by scenting he area, breathing in deeply and trying to ignore the putrid stench of age-old garbage and decay. There’s a hint of something familiar but the location is hard to place; he creeps quietly between the piles of trash, being careful to keep his head down whenever he passes others.

 

Following the faint scent, he turns down a side street, instantly weary when he sees a group circled around a flaming trashcan. They call out but he ignores it, walking away quickly, desperately searching. Fili never would have willingly gone this far into Murkway. The place was as dangerous to Fili as city center was to Kili.

 

Kili is desperate, and it makes him anxious and reckless, emotions surging through and making quite a mess. Emotions are still foreign to him, finding it hard to understand their meanings and machinations. He’s not as careful around the Hologaurds, but thankfully they take no notice of him. The scent he’s following has deepened, taking on a salty sweet scent that is all too familiar to him; blood.

 

The smell and taste of Fili’s blood is something that Kili is intimately aware of, due to the kissing thing. The scent incites a powerful rage, teeth bared and body shaking with pure fury spilling through his being. If he’s not careful he could go berserk, but careful is no longer an option, not when Fili is hurt.

Kili runs, dodges through trash, people, and the occasional car alike. He ignores the shouts, barely dodges out of site from a Hologaurd and leaps over a vehicle that gets in his way, cloak billowing out like the angel of death. Each footfall on cracked pavement takes him closer, but the fear and anger are spiraling through him, consuming his entire being.

 

It feels like moments and an eternity once he reaches the bloody handprint pressed against the rotted side of a building. A quick sweeping gaze lets him know that the blood is a bit tacky. He’s doesn’t know when Fili left the print, but it’s long enough for him to worry even more so than before.

 

There are no sounds of fighting, no shouting or crying or anything like that, only the sounds of the city filtering through the air. Kili pulls out a knife with one hand, a gun with the other. Bright green eyes follow the trail of dribbled blood, taking in rotted garbage bags that have recently been stepped on.

 

He takes it all in, walking forward and cataloging anything that seemed out of place. Part of his mind whispers that in reality; he’s looking for a body. There’s nothing yet so he continues to follow the blood trail, moving quickly and hoping beyond hope that Fili is okay.

 

It takes him less than a moment to notice that the drips of blood have ended. Eyes scan the walls, searching for any way of entrance into the buildings. He almost misses the little basement window that’s an inch off of the ground, half hidden by spilled trash. Fili’s scent is strongest here.

 

Kili shoves the trash away with his hands, almost tearing the window from its hinges in his search.

 

“Fili?”

 

There’s no response, but he _knows_ that Fili is there. Knows it by the concentrated smell and the smear of blood on the window edge. He can’t see Fili anywhere, though, what with the dingy basement being so crowded full of long forgotten possessions.

 

He slips through the window with a grunt, barely managing to scrape his way through the tiny entrance. Thankfully there’s nothing directly below the window so he manages to drop down with minimal sound. Picking his way through the darkened room, he listens for any sounds. Weeping for joy at the sound of a heartbeat wouldn’t be ideal at the moment, but Kili is certainly internally screaming for joy.

 

It only takes him a few minutes to find Fili. The blond is wedged between a shelf and a pile of dusty boxes, eyes closed and hair a tangled mess that hangs around his face. Rushing forward, he kneels down in front of Fili, placing his weapons down before he starts running his hands gently along his friend’s body.

 

Fili stirs at the gentle touches, eyes flickering open and hands pressing sluggishly at Kili, trying to keep him away.

 

“It’s okay Fili, it’s me, it’s Kili.”

 

Blue eyes gaze at him for long moments before he stops with his weak protests, eyes a bit glazed and body shivering the tiniest bit. Kili doesn’t like it, he knows the signs of blood loss and it’s apparent that Fili is starting to loose a bit too much.

 

“K-Kili I didn’t- m’sorry I didn’t mean t-to”

 

Kili shushes him gently, hands continuing to probe along until Fili releases a sharp hiss, jerking away when his fingers ghost along the left side of his waist.

 

“Can you move at all Fili? I need to check how bad it is.”

 

Fili nods his head a little, shakily pushing himself out of his hiding spot. Kili helps him maneuver as best as he can, settling him against the shelf. As soon as Fili is in place, Kili pushes his layers of shirts up and out of the way, eyes zeroing in a deep slice of wound that drips slowly with blood.

 

Hands brush at the blood, trying to get a better feel of it’s length and depth. It only serves to make Fili groan in protest, head flinging back against the shelf. He runs through his options quickly, batting Fili’s hands away when he tries to clutch at his wound. Another moment and he has decided on a course of action, rummaging through his bag for his holo.

 

“Fili, I need you to hold this, okay? I want you to dial up Ori while I try to do something about this,” he gestures at the wound.

 

The blond fumbles with device for only a moment, fingers tapping away as Kili began to tare his cloak into strips. He’s cajoling Fili to lift his back away from the shelf when Ori finally picks up, the 3D Holo-image of his face springing up. Ori’s gaze must take in the current predicament pretty quickly, considering not a moment later he’s groaning.

 

“Kili, where _are_ you!? Why is he bleeding?”

 

Hands deftly finish wrapping the first strip around Fili’s waist, wincing along with the blond when he has to knot the fabric tightly.

 

“Murkway. I just need you to tell me if there’s a safe house nearby Ori, that’s all. Fee’s in bad shape and I need supplies.”

 

“Hold on, let me find your coordinates and I’ll check it out.”

Kili continues to work as he waits, binding Fili’s waist as best as he can to try and stem the flow of blood. He wants to yell at Ori to be quicker, but he knows it won’t get him anywhere. Minutes pass and Fili leans his head against Kili’s shoulder, breath ghosting and sending shivers through his skin.

 

“You’re in luck. There’s one three blocks away from where you are, but it’s not active right now. I don’t know what building you’re hiding in Kili, but you might be better off keeping your friend there and coming back with the supplies, it’s-“

 

“No, I’m not leaving him here Ori.”

 

“You’re in a bad spot of the Murk Kili, he’s bleeding and your clothes are torn. It’s suspicious, if you’re seen it could lead to even more trouble for you.”

 

“Just send me the coordinates.”

 

As soon as the location is sent Kili signs off, putting his gun back in its holster but keeping the knife sheathed at his wrist. He pulls Fili off of the ground, wrapping an arm around his waist as best as he can without jostling the wound.

 

The best plan would be to leave the building through the window, but he can tell that Fili won’t be able to manage it. He has no idea if the building is occupied or not which could put them in even graver danger if they’re not quick enough to leave without being noticed.

 

“I need you to listen to me Fili. You have to stay awake, but you need to be quiet. We need to go to the first floor and get out of the building without being seen. I might have to drag you around a little, and I know it’s going to hurt like hell, but you _need_ to be quiet. Do you understand?”

 

“Uh-huh.”

Kili doesn’t waste any more time than that, already disturbed by how lethargic Fili is. A common practice when it came to body snatching was dipping blades into a drug to knock the victim out; something that he hopes is the reason behind Fili’s own tiredness. An inactive safe house meant the likelihood of no blood for transfusions. It’s something he doesn’t want to think about.

 

They make it up the stairs with little trouble, but that’s not really what worries him. The door before them is closed but unlocked, and from the sounds of it, there doesn’t seem to be anyone in the house at the moment. But that doesn’t mean that there isn’t someone sleeping somewhere, or that the individuals who live in the house wouldn’t be back before they could get out.

 

Adrenaline seeps through him once again, slowly opening the door and peeking out through the cracks. The hallway is dingy and dark but neat enough, and better yet the lights are off and there are no sounds of movement. Opening the door fully, he helps Fili to walk down the hallway with him, not wasting any time at all exiting through the front door. They’re more than lucky that a watchdog didn’t reside within the home.

 

“Are you feeling okay Fili?”

 

“M’fine.”

 

His appearance begs to differ, but arguing about it wasn’t worth the effort, not right now. Instead Kili focuses on getting them quickly and quietly through the streets. Only pure luck allows them to go unseen as they maneuvered through the streets, Fili stumbling and keeping his head pressed firmly against Kili’s shoulder.

 

“Kee, I need to- I need to s-stop. I can’t- I cant-”

 

“It’s just a little further Fili, jut down this alleyway and we’ll get into the safe house.”

Fili doesn’t say anything, just groans softly and slumps against him. The logic fueled part of his brain screams that it’s a terrible idea to not leave at least one hand free, but there’s a greater part that reasons Fili is more important. Kili doesn’t hesitate to bend down and lift Fili into his arms, darting quickly down the alleyway in search of the entrance to the safe house.

 

Setting Fili down is the only way that he’s able to find it, having push a dumpster away from the wall. There’s a section of wall behind it with a dark green x, a chipped hole underneath it that he knows to be the fingerprint terminal. His print is the only thing that will get them into the safe house. He doesn’t stop to watch the doorway appear, instead listening to the cracking sound of shifting stone as he goes to life Fili up once again. He desperately hopes that he’s not too late.

 

* * *

 

 

Kili sits and watches as Fili sleeps, body curled underneath a soft cream-colored blanket. The level of contentment that he feels about Fili being safe and sound is indescribable.

 

He’d been correct about his friend being drugged. Under bright lights he’d been able to see the blue tinged ring around the wound. Granted, Fili had still lost a lot of blood, but it wasn’t anything that couldn’t be remedied. There wasn’t any blood for transfusions, but there were blood pills. The pills were only usually used in extreme cases because real blood was preferable to forcing the body to go into overdrive to create more blood cells. Kili didn’t want to take any chances.

 

After that he’d cleaned out the wound, which was met with a bit of protest on Fili’s part. They were lucky that the wound wasn’t too deep, meaning a few spritze of syntheskin should be enough. Kili didn’t have much training with it since it was hard to get unless you were a doctor, meaning he was a bit scared to screw it up. Stitches he could do easily, but he feels like he might have screwed up the application of the syntheskin because it’s healing so very slowly. Or maybe that had more to do with the fact that Kili isn’t used to the slow healing abilities of humans.

 

Either way, Fili is safe and asleep and he stays that way for hours. Unfortunately, this gives Kili plenty of time to contemplate all the reasons why he should end this friendship. Times were dangerous enough without Kili complicating things, without being the reason that Fili was almost snatched and why he was so deep in the Murkway. He yet to here Fili’s story concerning what had happened, but something tells him that the blond had only managed to escape capture through pure luck.

 

It’s amazing how much protecting one person means to him, really. He has spent his entire life training to fight for his race, for those who hid in the Evermere biding their time and for those who had already died. Kili has always known that he is meant to be a weapon of his race, has always known that his job is to protect them. It’s not until now that he really understands what putting another’s life before his own means. It’s not until know that he truly knows what it means to protect.

 

“Kili?”

 

Green eyes dart over to Fili’s slowly moving form, hands resting gently against Fili before the blond can try and move too much.

 

“Don’t move around too much. I don’t think I put the syntheskin on the right way and my first aid is pretty basic so it could tear or something.”

 

“Help me sit up? I can take a quick look.”

 

Kili isn’t sure that it’s a good idea for Fili to be sitting up right now, but his friend is adamant, so he helps him ease up slowly. Lifting his shirt up, Kili helps to unwrap the lightly bloodstained bandages. Fili’s eyes assess the damage quickly, taking in the half healed wound that has stopped bleeding for the most part. The skin looks a little red and raw, but the blue tinge circling it has disappeared at this point, which is a good sign.

 

“It’s good, considering you’ve never been trained to use it before. There’ll probably only be a little scar.”

 

Satisfied, they work together to wrap a clean set of bandages around his waist, fingers brushing gently together every few moments. Usually Fili’s presence makes him feel calm, but at this moment he still feels coiled and taut, a rubber band about to break. Maybe it’s the smell of the blood that still keeps him on edge.

 

“Tell me what happened.”

 

He can sense the unease that spreads through Fili, can physically feel how his muscles tense and his heartbeat jumps up the tiniest bit. Kili doesn’t push anymore than that, continuing to fuss with the bandages while he waits for a response.

 

“I.. it was really stupid. I was waiting for you a little ways away from Murkway, just like we’d planned. But I uhm.. I heard a noise, it sounded like screaming, so I went to go check it out. I got too close and they just.. snatched me. Pulled me into a car and then I fought like hell. It was.. I don’t remember when they cut me with the knife, and I honestly couldn’t tell you now how I managed to get out, but I did. All those fighting skills you’ve been teaching must have just... must have kicked in. You know the rest.”

 

It’s terrifying in its simplicity, really; a chance of circumstance that was the wrong place at the wrong time, too much curiosity and too kind of a heart. Body snatching was so common that it made the daily news. Everyone in the city knew the safety guidelines. Fili knew them better than most, considering Kili had drilled them into his head once they started meeting so close to Murkway. Despite that, it was still almost not enough.

 

“I know that look, Kili. Yeah, it was close, but that doesn’t change anything. This wasn’t your fault.”

 

“You wouldn’t have been there if it wasn’t for me.”

 

“So you want to play the blame game? Fine. It’s my fault because I should have known better than to get too close. I was dumb to check out the screaming, it was stupid of me to put myself in that much danger.”

 

“But-“

 

“It’s no ones fault but theirs, Kili. I’m not going to let you use this as an excuse to stop seeing me.”

 

Kili doesn’t want to fight about this again. He doesn’t want to deal with the shouting, the words that always end up turning barbed and hurtful. The way his head pulses with a fiery need to go berserk, to let his nails extend and slice and for his teeth to sink into flesh. He’s not up for it right now, and he’s certainly not up for the icy glare Fili is shooting at him right now.

 

“Fine. You need to contact your work. You won’t make it in, not at this rate.”

 

“I don’t have any absences, so we won’t have to worry about anyone being suspicious about it at least.”

 

“Small blessings, I guess.”

 

It goes quiet again. An uncomfortable quiet that makes his skin crawl, even more so with Fili’s eyes trained upon him. He’s not used to people watching him.

 

“Are you mad at me?”

 

The question is so outlandish in nature that Kili isn’t even sure if Fili is talking to him at first. But the smooth look on his face and the hesitant look in his eyes spell it out quite easily for Kili. Grabbing Fili’s hand, he twines their fingers together easily, squeezing tightly and trying so hard to convey all the things that he is feeling right now.

 

“Of course I’m not mad at you Fili, not ever for something like this. You just… you scared me. I don’t… I’m not used to this yet. Emotions. I care about my friends back at the facility because that’s whom I grew up with and that’s what I had. But you… you’re a choice, and I’ve never had much of that, not until recently. You mean many things to me, and even for a second, thinking that you were lost or-or _anything_ , it was. It was terrifying. I don’t like that feeling very much.”

 

Fili doesn’t say anything to him in words. He speaks to Kili with the soft dimpled smile that he receives, in the way fingers squeeze his own and a kiss is pressed against the corner of his mouth. The tenseness in his limbs slowly eases away. It takes mere moments for Kili to be pulled down beside Fili, his arms curling gently around him so as not to jostle his wound.

 

Blond strands of hair tickle at his face, smell of shampoo managing to overcome the faint musty smell that still lingers upon Fili. Slowly Kili noses forward, breathing in deeply before he leans a bit more to place a soft kiss on a stubbled jaw.

 

“Sleep. I’ll watch over you.”

 

And so he does, until the sun bleeds into a new day and new troubles come to find them.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm thinking that I might put this scifi au into its own work and just make it a non-linear kind of thing... but we'll see. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos always appreciated! :)


	16. Misdial Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sequel to the misdial AU, It's vaguely based off of a conversation that I had with someone at some point, but I cant remember who. 
> 
> It's been a while since I've done any writing for the fandom, so I hopefully it doesn't suck too bad and you all enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks!

            It’s one of those weeks where everything is going to hell yet again, and Kili is really ready to just be done. There was a paper due for his art history class today that he had completely forgot about, his stupid goldfish died, he’d had so much coffee the day before that he hadn’t even gone to bed until 4 in the morning. The group project he was involved in was not pulling their weight, his mom planned on making a visit this weekend and he had no money to buy groceries. He’d never hear the end of it once she saw his fridge only contained a half eaten jar of pickles, a bottle of ketchup, a carton of eggs, and a wilting head of lettuce. How was he supposed to defend himself and say he’s a real adult when he can’t even afford to feed himself?

 

            He needs someone to talk too, and he knows at this hour that Ori is definitely still asleep, so who better to call than Faramir? It seemed like talking to him was his absolute go to when it came to him being stressed beyond belief. Abandoning his things at a free table in the library, Kili makes his way outside with his phone, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it while he scrolls through his contacts. Faramir’s name appears on the screen, pointer finger moving carefully to tap at it. He’s very careful to not repeat his mistake of a few weeks ago in accidently calling Fili. Dragging on his cigarette, he paces back and forth, almost crying in relief when Faramir picks up on the second ring.

 

            “Okay, so remember how you said bad luck isn’t real and I’m just pulling some self fulfilling prophecies? You’re completely wrong! Bad luck has to be real, because I’m messing up my life so badly it’s almost obscene. For starters, I forgot to write this stupid paper for my art history class that’s worth fifteen percent of my grade. Two days ago I locked my keys in my car, and three days ago I fell down the stairs and I’m covered in bruises. My mother is visiting tomorrow and I have no food because my paycheck is late again, the guy I like totally thinks I’m a freak, and I _killed_ Ronald yesterday.”

 

            The end of the line is silent for a long moment before a slightly horrified voice comes down the line.

 

            “I’m going to guess you called the wrong number again, because I doubt you meant to confess _murdering_ someone to me.”

 

            Kili allows himself one moment to hate his life, because at this rate Fili is never going to like him.

 

            “I’m going to kill Ori,” he growls.

 

            “Stop telling me about you killing people! This is screwed up Kili, you can’t-“

 

            “I-no! I’m not actually- I didn’t kill a person! Ronald was my fish!”

 

            It’s quiet again, a low sigh coming from the other end of the line. His cigarette is stamped out and long forgotten at this point, hand clutching at his phone.

 

            “Before I do anything drastic like calling the police, lets go through this again. Ronald was just your pet fish?”

 

            “Yes! He was a stupid blue beta fish that Bofur got me because he said I needed to practice taking care of things! I- you seriously thought I killed someone!?”

 

            “You just called me and woke me up at 8:30 in the morning, I’m half asleep! I don’t know you all that well, and I have no idea what you’re capable of!”

 

            His jaw is clenched in frustration, free hand angrily running through his hair while he starts pacing again. He’s not sure if he’s most furious with himself or with Ori, because he must have engineered this whole thing. Maybe he’s also a little shocked and hurt that Fili even contemplated that he’d kill a person.

 

            “Okay, fine. I’m sorry I called you again, my friend must have switched your number with Faramir’s.

 

            “Why would he even do that?”

 

            Kili’s just glad that his stupid crush isn’t there to see the angry flush staining his cheeks.

 

            “Because he’s an asshole. I’m just-I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.”

 

            Not bothering to wait for a response, he ends the call and shoves his phone into his back pocket, trying to understand what he had done for the world to make his life such a joke. This honestly just didn’t seem to be his year.

 

* * *

 

            Kili has been at the library for two hours since the phone call, doing his absolute best to burry himself in reading and homework. He’s determined not to think about how embarrassed he is, because that’s just one too many things on top of the shit storm of his life.

 

            It’s once the words start blurring in the book that he’s reading for class that he decides to take a bit of a break. Pulling his phone out of his backpack, he spends a little while scrolling through his newsfeed on facebook, stopping only once Fili’s new profile picture pops up. With that distraction being ruined, he decides to check his email for once in his life. There are at least thirty unread emails, and he’s a bit surprised to see that the top one is from his art history professor, Dr. Spaulding.

 

            Tapping at the email, he sees that it’s actually an entire thread between Fili and Spaulding with him cc’d on, the time stamps letting him know that the first email had been sent maybe fifteen minutes after he had hung up on the blond. Brown eyes grow wider and wider as he reads through the emails, not understanding what Fili was trying to play at.

 

            _Hey Dr. Spaulding,_

_I just wanted to shoot you a heads up that one of the guys I’m tutoring in your art history class (Kili) didn’t turn his paper in today because of me. I promised him I’d look over it before he turned it in because he was feeling pretty nervous about it, and I totally forgot about it. Is there any way I could convince you to let him turn it in late? This is completely my fault, and I don’t want his grade to suffer because I didn’t get back to him when he needed me too. Please get a hold of me when you can, and see you on Saturday for the International Film Festival!_

_Best,_

_Fili_

           

            The rest of the emails consist of conversations of why Kili hadn’t said that during or after class himself, how long he had to turn in the paper, and a promise that Fili would bake Professor Spaulding an apple pie for being a quote unquote “bothersome little shit who lives to make my life harder”. Fili _would_ get along with Kili’s most hated professor. He can’t really judge too hard though, because Spaulding was willing to let him turn his paper in by three. It means he has four hours to write a seven-page paper on a topic of his choice. He gets to work immediately.

 

            He must be a terrifying sight really, running around the library pulling books off the shelves, reading as fast as he can and desperately trying to form a paper on half assed research with barely thought out direction. On hour two he has four pages written and really no clue as to what the actual content of the essay is. He’s just aiming to be able to actually turn something in without getting a zero, though Spaulding would probably realize Fili was lying for him, because no way would the blond let Kili turn in a paper like this.  

 

            Slumping back in his chair, he stares at his computer screen, reading the same sentence three times over with no real recognition of what it says. His brain is so full of information and stress that cognitive overload is kicking his ass. It takes him a moment, then, to be able to appreciate the fact that there’s a cup of coffee being carefully held up in front of his face.

 

            “Thought you might need this. How’s it going?”

 

            Slowly, so slowly, he turns his head to the right, taking in the dimpled blond that is standing next to him. Fili is smiling lightly, smirking really, damp hair pulled back in a long braid and he’s wearing the black jacket with the silver buttons that makes him look way more attractive than any human being should look. Kili doesn’t know if he wants to hug him or throw the coffee at him.

 

            “I have no idea what I’m writing right now, and I only just finished page four. I’m starting to think that maybe you didn’t do this to be helpful, maybe you did it to watch me suffer slowly and go insane over trying to get this ridiculous paper done in four hours.”

            Fili does smile at that, setting the coffee down on the table and sliding the straps of his backpack off of his shoulders. He carefully clears a space next to Kili, pulling out his laptop and sitting down in the chair beside him. Kili does his best to studiously ignore Fili, but how is he supposed to ignore the guy he has been crushing on for months, who just lied for him to get a paper extension and brought him a coffee to help ease his suffering?

 

            “Let me read what you have so far.”

 

            “I-no! It’s so bad, you’re going to think I’m an even more stupid than you probably already think I am.”

 

            Blue eyes watch him thoughtfully; light sigh escaping from slightly parted lips. All he really wants right now is to kiss his stupid gorgeous face, but that would certainly seal the deal of Fili thinking he’s completely psychotic.

 

            “I don’t think you’re stupid.”

 

            “You do seem to think I’m some kind of mass murderer though,” Kili grumbles. Whichever way he looked at it, there couldn’t possibly be a scenario where Fili didn’t think he was some kind of freak. Especially after spewing a bunch of his stupid sad life stories to him over the phone. Again. He is keenly aware that he is most definitely a loser.

 

            “Come off it Kili, I was half asleep. I don’t actually think you’re a mass murderer, you just took my by surprise. Ronald is an odd name for a pet, you can’t deny that.”

 

            Fili looks more exasperated than anything, watching Kili like he’s the most ridiculous person he has ever witnessed. And he doesn’t even wait for him to reply, just grabs his laptop and starts scrolling to the top of the paper. Giving up on even remotely trying to get his laptop back, he instead grabs the coffee and takes a small sip, practically moaning at how perfect it is. If he could just drink three more cups of coffee, he might be able to get through this paper.

 

            “Kili, your second paragraph barely makes any sense. Did you even sleep last night?”

 

            Clutching his coffee close, he wills the greater powers of the world to give him some strength before he turns to look at Fili. Blue eyes continue to scan the screen of the computer, clicking and pressing a few buttons with a small frown on his face. He can’t even bring himself to protest about not wanting Fili to read his essay at this point.

 

            “I got like, four hours. Maybe. I don’t know it’s been a really long week.”

 

            “You need to sleep more. You wrote the same sentence twice on this part.”

 

            “Fili, if you’re going to sit here and judge me for being incapable of functioning like a normal human being, I might really become an actual murderer.”

 

            Rolling his eyes, Fili says nothing, breathing deeply and staring at the screen for a moment before he says anything else. More than anything, Kili wishes that he knew what the blond was thinking right now.

 

            “I don’t think you’d be able to follow through with that, to be honest. But I’m not judging you Kili. I’m just worried. That’s what people do when they see others struggling.”

 

            A tight knot of guilt tangles into his chest, latching onto his heart and tugging at it until he feels sick with it. He knows he’s being an ass, that Fili had no reason to lie to Spaulding and that his presence here in the library now was so far from any kind of obligation that Fili had as a tutor to him. Despite that Fili continues to read on through the essay, typing every so often or shaking his head in confusion.

 

            “I have you at four and a half pages now. Stop focusing so much on the theoretical context and touch on the social and historical. You don’t have to focus on one direct path, you can think about the different implications and talk about them. “

 

            The laptop slides back in front of him, cursor blinking after a freshly written sentence. When had his life started circling around the horrors of art history and too many empty coffee cups?

 

            “Why are you helping me like this? Granted you are my tutor, but you didn’t have to lie to Spaulding for me, it was my own fault that I didn’t turn the paper in.”

 

            Fili smiles a bit fondly, dare he say, dimples making a quiet appearance. He just wants an honest answer.

 

            “Finish your paper first. You only have an hour and a half left.”

 

            He gets back to work with a barely concealed groan, knowing full well that he won’t get a solid response until he’s done. His mom was definitely right. Crushes suck. But he gets it done, has Fili read over it, and they manage to get it sent in with three minutes to spare. His brain is fried, he’s exhausted, but he can at least be happy that there’s one shitty thing that he’d managed to cross off his list of bad luck.

 

            They both walk out of the library a few minutes’ later, smiles plastered on both of their faces at successfully getting the essay turned in. It’s a pretty big success for Kili with all things considered. He just hopes that he gets a good enough grade that it won’t completely tank his overall score in the class.

 

            Pulling out a cigarette, Kili lights it up while Fili looks on with distaste, hands holding on to the straps of his backpack. He feels a little sheepish to be honest, but he continues smoking it all the same.

 

            “It’s a bad habit, I know. I’ve been trying to quit for months, but my willpower seems to be pretty shit so far.”

 

            “You’d probably have grocery money if you did.”

            Kili laughs at that, exhaling a cloud of smoke that disappears in short moments. It’s true, really. Using cigarette money for groceries would have at least guaranteed that he had more than pickles in his fridge.

 

            “So, thank you for this morning. But… well did you help me out just because you felt sorry for the loser who accidently keeps calling you?”

 

            He won’t deny that he’s a little nervous to hear the answer, but he plays it off like he’s cool and calm, taking another drag off his failing cigarette, concentrating on the orange glow. Fili seems to have enough of it though, plucking the cigarette out of his hands, lips pulled into a frown and annoyance curling through his eyes.

 

            “Hey!”

 

            “I want you to look at me, and you’re not going to do that while you have this in your hand, you’re like a puppy.”

 

            “So now I’m a dog and I’m a murderer?”

 

            “No, and you’re not a loser either. A bit of a blind idiot to be honest, but not the other three.”

 

            Brown eyes narrow at that, mouth parting to say something angry that he’ll probably regret later, but Fili doesn’t give him the chance.

 

            “Just let me talk, okay? I didn’t help you because I feel bad for you- well okay I felt a little bad, but… well, I helped you because I like you.”

 

            At first he just stands there, eyebrows raised high, lips parted and head tilted slightly to the side in absolute confusion. Because… _what??_ Fili is watching him carefully again, cheeks a bright pink and fingers clutching even harder on the straps of his bag.

 

            “You…. Like me? Like… like like me?”

 

            Fili lets out a bark of laughter, rubbing a hand across his face and shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

 

            “Yes, I “like you like you", Kili, hence why I said you’re a blind idiot. I’ve had a crush on you for _months._ I’m not even a paid tutor at the University, I volunteered through Spaulding because I’d seen you around campus a few times and you seemed really funny and cute and like you needed the help.”

 

            To say he’s speechless is an absolute understatement; there’s no way in hell he’d ever thought that Fili of all people could possibly like him, especially after the stupid misdials. Certainly not after telling Fili all about how much of a shit show his life was. But Fili’s standing there watching him, expression completely serious and waiting for some kind of a response.

 

            “ You’re not even getting paid to tutor me? You must be some kind of saint to be willing to do it just because you wanted to. I’m horrendous at that class.”

 

            “You’re not that bad, and I did do it for mostly selfish reasons, so really it had nothing to do with wanting money or being a saint.”

 

            Fili’s still watching him nervously, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet. Part of him thinks that maybe he needs to pinch him self awake, but he knows truly that this isn’t a dream. For once in his life, his knack for bad luck seemed to be working in his favor.

 

            “I’ve liked you for a while now too. Do you- do you want to go and get a cup of coffee with me?”

 

            The nervous look on Fili’s face slowly smoothens away, light smile spreading across his face and blue eyes alighting with something that might very well be joy. It feels like this could be the start of something spectacular.

 

            “I’d like that a lot.”

 

            Maybe he won’t kill Ori after all.

* * *

 

Once again, thanks for reading!


	17. Stormy Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a prompt fill for vaguetauperamblings from about a decade ago that was; “My car broke down outside of your house, I hope you don’t need your driveway.”
> 
> This is a spin on that, with some stormy weather, rural living, and some past life type of stuff if you squint at it. 
> 
> Anyways, take a gander and let me know what you think! 
> 
> Thanks, and enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work is also going towards the Fiki December Challenge :)

* * *

The smell of tea swirls around the living room, soft and warm in the low lamplight. Rain pounds loudly outside, lightning splitting across the dark expanse of the sky to highlight pine trees and casting shadows in the forest. It was supposed to be one of the worst storms the area had ever seen, and it was certainly living up to that. The power lines had gone down hours ago, Kili’s generator the only thing keeping the lights on in his house. The spotty cellphone service was completely non-existent, which made it very likely that the cellphone towers had been knocked over or damaged by falling trees.

 

            It would be days before those would be fixed, and depending on how badly the lines were in more populated areas, it could be days before he had power back. Needless to say, he was stockpiled with plenty of wood, food, gasoline, water, and tea.

           

            He’s more than a little startled, then, when he hears a loud knock on the door. At first he puts it down to a tree limb against a window, because no one would be crazy enough to be out in this weather. But the knocking comes once again, so Kili places his tea on the coffee table and a bookmark in his most current read. The generator hums on in the background.

 

            Flicking on the porch lights before he unlocks the door, Kili opens it wide to see who could possibly be at his house in this kind of weather. A gust of cold air pushes into the room, the chimes on the porch clanging harsh and loud along with the pounding of thunder.

 

            The man on his porch is soaking wet, long blond hair plastered to his face and shivers wracking through the slight frame of his body. His clothes are drenched and sticking to his body, droplets of water trailing down his face. Kili can hardly believe that this man is standing on his doorstep.

 

“S-sorry to bother you so late. M-my c-car broke down in front of your driveway. I was going to call a tow but my ph-phone isn’t working.”

 

            “You’re not from the area, are you?”

 

            Kili already knows the answer of course; there was no way he’d forget a face like that.

 

            “Just passing through.”

 

            Nodding his head, Kili opens the door and beckons for the man to come into the house. It wouldn’t do well for him to be in cold wet clothes out in the chilly air. He could just as easily talk to him inside the warmth of his home.

 

            “Come in. I’ll grab you a towel so you can dry off. I’ll fill you in on the current weather status.”

 

            “I-are you sure?”

 

            “I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t. My names Kili, by the way.”

 

            “Funny. My names Fili. Kind of funny, that.”

 

            “Just a little.”

 

            Kili shuts the door and locks it behind Fili, watching as the blond peeled off his sopping shoes and socks. Already there are pools of water forming beneath them.

 

            As soon as he’s done Kili leads him to the downstairs bathroom, flicking on the lights and searching for one of the fluffy blue towels he owns. It’s soft on his hands and it smells like clean cotton. Fili takes it gratefully, rubbing it through his hair before wiping along his face. Drops of water splatter onto the wood floors, shining bright in the light. Another clap of thunder sounds off, Fili jumping and flinching at the sound, cheeks going pink when he sees that Kili is watching.

 

            “Thank you.”

 

            “No problem. But we should talk about your current predicament. I’m not going to lie, you’re in a bit of a fix here.”

 

            “Really? Do you have a cell phone or a landline I could use?”

 

            “Unfortunately, no. The power lines are down as well as the cellphone tower. I take it you didn’t know about the travel advisory?”

 

            Fili pauses in his drying off at that, looking a tad bit sheepish, shoulder shrugging whilst he rocked a bit on his bare feet. He had the distinct look of a soggy ragdoll, all limp hair and sodden clothes.

 

            “I’m just traveling through, I had no idea.”

 

            “Well, you’re lucky you didn’t get taken out by a tree. I’ve heard a few go down the past couple of hours, hence the power lines. We’re a bit out here, too, so it’s not likely anyone will come out for your car until this blows over. But since there’s no phones, I guess that’s not really something to worry about for now.”

 

            “So really…. You’re telling me I’m stuck?”

 

            “Yeah, sounds about right.”

 

            Fili sighs the littlest bit, fingers reaching up to run through the tangles of his hair. He doesn’t look as upset about the situation as he could be, staying silent for a few long moments while he nibbled away at his lower lip.

 

            “You can spend the night here, if you want. I have plenty of room.”

 

            Blue eyes dart up to his own, head shaking and protests on his lips.

 

            “I couldn’t-that’s- you really don’t have to offer that, I’ll just-“

 

            “What, sleep in your car? I’d have to be a real piece of work to let you go sleep in your car with soaking clothes, no heat, and no food. I have all of those things. From my perspective, you can’t really pass that up.”

 

            “Are you… are you sure you don’t mind?”

 

            “My spare bedrooms say go for it.”

 

            “Okay… Thank you, Kili.”

 

            He still looks a bit hesitant, but Kili thinks that it’s a normal reaction to have in this kind of situation. Kili _is_ a stranger after all. For all Fili knew, he could be a crazy axe murderer making people pies.

 

            “I have some spare clothes you can change into if you’d like. I’m sure you don’t fancy going back out in that. They’ll be a bit big on you, but they’ll be warm and dry.”

 

            “I can go back outside,” Fili protests weakly.

 

            “The driveway’s half a mile long. That means a mile of rain and squishing shoes and even more soaked through clothes.”

           

            Fili rolls his eyes at Kili’s teasing, folding up the towel before he presses it against his chest, arms wrapping around it. Kili’s happy the blond isn’t shivering with cold anymore, at least.

 

            “Lead on, then. There’s no point in arguing with you.”

 

            “You’re catching on quick. I’ll go grab a few things from the laundry room.”

 

            It only takes him a quick minute to grab a few items of clothing to hand of to Fili, informing him where there are more towels and where a hairbrush is as well.

 

            “Do you want some tea or anything? I can start something while you’re getting changed.”

 

            “Tea would be wonderful, I’ll drink anything.”

 

            “Okay, I’m going to go and get that started then.”

 

            Bright smile is flashed at Fili before he trudges off to the kitchen to grab a tea kettle, filling it up with water before placing it on the gas stove. While that’s heating, he moves on to the cabinets to rifle through his assortment of teas. He settles on chamomile, hoping it’ll help to make Fili feel cozy and content. It’s while he’s grabbing the sugar and milk that Fili calls out his name.

 

            “In here!”

 

            It takes a minute, but Fili soon enters the room, curious eyes roving around the area to take in all the details. It’s amazing how quickly he wishes he’d remembered to clear off his messy counters this morning, or that he’d gotten around to actually putting up the rest of the new cabinets last week. It doesn’t take long for his attention to settle and lock on something completely different though, stomach lurching when he actually takes in the fact that Fili is wearing his clothes.

 

            The sweatpants are bunched up and baggy, bottom edges brushing against the floor, and he knows that the tops have to be rolled up because the fabric should certainly be pooling around his feet. Of course he can’t tell for certain, because the faded green t-shirt he’s wearing hangs low and baggy as well, the neck of the shirt off center and baring far too much shoulder and clavicle. It’s cute and hot, both things that he probably shouldn’t be thinking about his houseguest at the moment.

 

            Thankfully the kettle starts whistling before the silence can stretch on for any longer. Brown eyes flicker away, hands reaching to turn off the gas before going in for the kettle. Steaming water pours into the awaiting mug ever so carefully.

 

            “Is chamomile alright? I have a few others if you’d like something different.”

 

            “Chamomiles fine! Honestly I just really appreciate this Kili, you’ve made a shitty predicament far less so.”

 

            “You’re welcome. You can repay me by telling my why you’re ‘passing through’ Pinecrest of all places.”

 

            Fili laughs at that, two dimples appearing on his scruffy face while the corners of his eyes crinkled over. Oh _hell_.

 

            “I think I can do that.”

 

            “Great! I grabbed some milk, sugar and honey since I don’t know how you like your tea. You can fix it up and then we can head into the living room where it’s warmest.”

 

            A few minutes later finds them in the living room; Fili settling into the couch and Kili moving to put another log of wood on the fire. It’s blissfully cozy, the smell of smoke and pine a comforting scent that permeates the room. It’s made all the more pleasant in knowing that the harsh torrents of rain and cracks of thunder are outside.

 

            “Do you live here alone?”

 

            “You’re the one who’s supposed to be telling me a story, remember?”

 

            Fili smiles into his tea, sipping softly and watching Kili with an expectant gaze. He’s already made himself home in the corner of the couch, all curled up and pressed against the side. There’s not even a question of whether or not Kili will give in to that demanding look.

 

            “I guess you could say yeah, I live alone. It’s kind of complicated.”

 

            “I have all night.”

 

            “No, first you tell me why you’re out here, then I’ll give you the whole story.”

           

            A long drawn out sigh escapes from Fili’s lips, teasing smirk gracing his face before taking another sip of tea.

 

            “Really it’s not that exciting. I just finished up a master’s degree in visual arts and decided to take some time for myself to just feel free for once. I hopped in my car about two weeks ago with my camera and no destination, driving wherever it took my fancy to go. So far its been pretty fantastic. I’ve seen so many beautiful places and met a lot of interesting people, and some of the photos I’ve taken of the forests and woods around here are just amazing! I’d show you some, but my cameras safely locked away in the back of my trunk.”

 

            Fili smiles the entire time he talks, eyes bright when he speaks of taking pictures and meeting new people. He likes the way Fili talks with his hands, the faraway look that comes with thinking of memories of destinations traveled to. More than anything he’s glad that Fili can appreciate the beauty of the trees and the nature of Kili’s home. Most passersby didn’t have much love for the forests, the little brooks and the animals that lived within and around them.

 

            “I’m glad you’re enjoying it. Besides the storm, of course.”

 

            “Yes, besides that. But now it’s your turn. Tell me your complicated story.”

 

            “Impatient are we?”

 

            “I have a constant need to satiate my curiosity, and you have certainly piqued my interest. Tell me your story!”

 

            Kili laughs at that, oddly taken with this man he’s just met. There seemed to be a vast amount of spunk and wit within the small-framed man, as well as conflicting notions of patience. Despite demanding an answer, Fili waited quietly for Kili to keep speaking, hands wrapped around the mug of tea and eyes lazily watching the fire burn. Blue gaze only meets his own once he starts talking again.

 

            “When I was little I used to live in a city with my parents. My Uncle, Thorin, only lived a few blocks away from us and used to come over all the time to watch me when my parents were at work. He’s an author, so it was easy for him to work around taking care of me, so I was always really close to him… Well when… when I was 12, my parents died in a car accident. My Uncle and I were wrecked and everything was shit for a while after that. I got expelled from a few schools, my Uncle had a difficult time writing, and really it was just a nightmare. After a few years he decided to go underground, so we left the city and I finished high school up out here. I turned eighteen, my Uncle left me the house, and then he left me to travel the world to work on his new book. He comes around every now and then, but mostly I live alone, really.”

 

            It’s probably more information that Fili is looking for, to be honest, but there’s no way that Kili can really explain part of the story without going into detail about the other pieces. It wasn’t really something that he could be cut and dry about. He is a little surprised, though, that Fili doesn’t start sputtering out platitudes of sorrow or any ‘I’m sorrys’. Instead he scoots away from his corner of the couch and grabs Kili’s hand, squeezing it tightly in his own.

 

            “I understand. I lost my mom a while ago, and my dad and I aren’t that close. It’s not the same but… well I get it.”

 

            They lapse into silence after that, because there really isn’t anything that can be said. There aren’t enough I’m sorrys or other empathetic words to cover the span of loss that losing a parent entail. It’s blank spaces of time, lost opportunities, relationships never expanded and the exact expression of a face and the sound of a voice fading away into a void. The silence breaks at some point at least, a hesitant question to break the sound of rain and the crackle of fire.

 

            “How often do you see your uncle?”

 

            “Usually twice a year at the least… this last trip has lasted about a year, though. I’m not really sure when he’ll be back.”

 

            “How do you manage to get along here, then?”

 

            He’s a little surprised at the question, and Fili instantly turns a light shade of pink, mouth opening to pour out apologies.

 

            “I’m sorry that’s really invasive and honestly none of my business.”

           

            “No, it’s okay. I mean, at first I mostly got along because of my uncle but… well you can’t make in fun of me if I tell you what my hobby is…”

 

            “I won’t judge, promise. You’re talking to a visual arts major after all, you can’t imagine how many people have told me I’ll never make a career of my ‘fun little hobby’.”

           

            Kili’s still a little hesitant though, because really most people told him his job wasn’t really a job. And maybe he did depend a lot on his Uncle’s money, but it was just until he figured out more or less of what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. None of it was simple.

 

            “I do chainsaw carving. Totem poles, animals, people, anything really. There’s something calming about it, the vibrations in my hands and the sound of the chain hitting the wood. It helps everything to make sense, I guess.”

 

            “Do you have pictures or anything? I’d love to see. I can’t imagine ever being able to do something like that!”

 

            So Kili pulls out his phone, showing a few pictures he had saved in his photo gallery. Fili is practically in his lap at this point, eyeing up the phone and commenting on this angle or that, the shape of wooden feathers and teeth, texture of fur and scales. His eyes are bright with wonder, hands gesticulating and smile wide across his face as he looks over the different pictures.

 

            “Kili these are amazing! How did you even learn how to do this?”

 

            “I just… kind of picked it up, I guess. I always liked whittling, and one day it just felt like a logical progression. So that’s what I do for now at least. It’s a little unconventional, but I like it.”

 

            “I think it’s beautiful and great that you get to live your passion out like this. Most people take years to figure out what it is that they love to do.”

 

            They spend quite some time talking like that, putting hopes and dreams for the future into words, their expressed secrets safe and warm in the confines of the house. It feels like nothing can touch them in here, nothing can take away the warmth that has grown between them.

 

            Though he wishes he could stay there on the couch whispering words with a guy that he barely knows, the quiet calm is soon shattered by the pulsing alarm of his phone. It’s really only then that Fili must notice how close they had moved together during their chatting, cheeks turning a light shade of pink before he scoots away slowly.

 

            “I have to go put gas in the generator. It should only take a few minutes, so if I’m not back it probably means I slipped and knocked myself out on something.”

 

            Fili goes a little wide-eyed at that, not even hesitating before tossing a throw pillow at Kili’s face. Somehow he manages to catch it, chuckling lightly before he tosses it back onto the couch.

 

            “That’s not funny!”

 

            “Yeah you’re probably right. I’ll be back, though, don’t worry.”

 

            He slips out of the room quietly, going to the front door to toe on his boots and to slide on a rain jacket that’s hanging up by the door. Hands reach up to pull the hood over his head, fingers curling around a flashlight before he unlocks the door and steps outside. Wind blows so hard that the door almost snaps out of his grip, wind chimes still clanging wildly. As soon as the door is under control he makes his way over to the chime to take it down. It’s horribly tangled at this point, but at least the horrendous clanging would finally be out to an end.

 

            A single click and the flashlight is spreading bright light, revealing thick fat drops falling from the sky and trees that toss and wave dangerously in the wind. Trees creak and crack ominously in the night, limbs threatening to snap off at any given moment. Sighing out a long breath, a hand reaches up to pull at his hood once more before he’s stepping off the porch into the pelting rain, hands feeling like pins and needles as the drops snap down upon them.

 

            Following the side of the house he moves quickly, slipping beneath the generators coverage and setting the flashlight down to go about the process of filling up the tank. It gets done quick as can be, and even though he jogs back to the house once he’s done Kili is still half soaked through from the rain. He heads straight to the laundry room once he’s put his things away inside, changing into a cozy pair of sweats and slipping on a pair of wool socks.

 

            He brings another pair along with him to ask if Fili would like them, but the words are instantly cut off when he walks back into the living room only to find him soundly asleep on the couch. He’s on his stomach, face twisted towards the fire and tangles of blond hair spread all around him, one arm hanging off the couch and the other buried beneath the throw pillow that his head rests upon.

 

            More than anything in that moment, Kili wishes he were a painter. Maybe that way he could catch the warm light of the fire upon Fili’s skin, the way his hair shone so brightly from the red and orange glow of the flames. He looked like no ordinary man in this state, appearance boasting of sleeping princes and golden heroes of great wars. It practically makes his bones ache.

           

            After a minute he feels bad for watching him sleep, feeling maybe a little bit like a creep. There’s no way he can in good conscious wake up the sleeping blond, not when he looks so relaxed and comfortable. Instead he grabs a blanket from the back of the couch and drapes it along his form, careful not to wake him up. As quiet as he can, Kili adds a few more logs to the stove before he flicks off the lights, casting one last glance before he heads up to his own bedroom to drift off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

            Dull grey light filters through the windows, rain still falling as hard as yesterday and the wind not having let up an ounce. It’s still early morning, but Kili hadn’t slept very well and he was already feeling restless on top of that. Being stuck indoors for so long didn’t bode well for him; it went against his very nature. Kili is meant to be outside beneath trees and beside streams; not trapped within four walls.

 

            Better weather and a lessening of rain were the only things likely to shift his dampened mood, he thought, but that was until he thought of Fili. Not seeing the point of getting dressed, Kili made his way quietly down the stairs, not wanting to disturb Fili because he was probably still sleeping. Pattering softly towards the living room, brown eyes peak quietly in to see how the blond was doing. He’s surprised to see that Fili is not on the couch at all, and more than that the fire seems to be going quite nicely. It takes him a moment to notice that Fili is standing at the window, looking out at the world beyond.

 

            He’s struck with that same feeling from last night, of desire and awe mixing all together at once. Fili doesn’t seem to notice him when he steps forward into the room, hair still wild and tangled, blue eyes peering through rain splattered window panes. Maybe he wasn’t a prince from another time, but some otherworldly creature come to visit a mere mortal during stormy days.

 

            The vision is snapped when Fili turns and looks at him, eyes brightening the smallest bit, a dimpled half smile thrown his way. He has to remind himself that Fili is a man just like him, not a made up daydream of his. Kili barely remembers to smile back.

 

            “Sorry I fell asleep like that last night… One second you were saying you’d be right back and the next I was waking up. I can’t believe I slept through all that thunder, to be honest.”

 

            “Lucky man. I woke up at least three times that I can remember.”

 

            They’re smiling at one another again, but Kili doesn’t know what to say anymore. The easy conversation from last night has slipped away from him, and maybe he just needs a cup of tea to get him going. The day never really started without one.

 

            “I can make breakfast, if you’d like. I have the stuff for pancakes.”

 

            “That sounds nice. Do you need any help?”

 

            “You can start tea while I get everything together.”

 

            “Great!” Fili’s smile has grown wider, bright as the sun missing from the sky today. It’s warming in a way that the fire isn’t, and Kili knows that this silly little crush he’d somehow managed to develop within less than a days span needs to go away. He looks away, and Fili follows him into the kitchen.

 

            They work together quite nicely, to be honest. Fili starts on the tea while Kili starts pulling out the few ingredients he’ll need to make the pancakes. A steady stream of conversation is kept up between them, and once Fili is done setting up the kettle he’s leaning beside Kili on the counter, watching as he carefully mixed together the ingredients.

 

            “I don’t think I’ve had home made pancakes in years, if I’m to be honest. I’m too lazy, I always make them out of the box, if I even manage to get that far.”

 

            “Lucky for you that’s a tragedy I can correct quite easily. No boxed pancake mix has ever crossed these doors, and I intend to keep it that way. I even have real syrup in the fridge to go with them.”

 

            “So you’re a cooking purist then?” Fili teases lightly, nudging Kili gently in the side while he stirs up the batter.

 

            “Not even close. I won’t cook brownies or anything like that from a box, but I can’t even tell you how many times I’ve eaten mac & cheese willingly from a box.”

 

            They carry on for a while like that, Fili pulling the kettle off and rifling for tea bags in the cabinet while Kili pours batter and flips pancakes upon the griddle. The finished products are put onto plates; knives and forks are grabbed out of the drawer by the sink, and everything it set down on the island in his kitchen. Kili checks the time on his phone and sighs at the time, torn between eating or dealing with real adult responsibilities.

 

            “Fili… can you do me a favor? I need to shut the generator off for a few hours because its been going for too long and needs a bit of a break… can you grab those candles and light a few so it won’t be so dark in here?”

 

            “Sure. Be quick though, I’m a bit clumsy sometimes and I can’t promise that the house won’t burn down while your outside.”

 

            Kili shakes his head at that, lips twitching slightly before he’s waving off the response.

 

            “I have faith in you. I’ll be right back.”

 

            And he does come right back, more than happy in the knowledge that Fili had managed not to burn down the house. The food is still warm, too, which is absolutely wonderful when he takes that first bite. Fili seems to be more than pleased, sighing happily with every bite of pancake that he takes. Candlelight flickers, and Kili needs to take a gulp of tea so he can try and distract himself from the man sitting next to him.

 

            Once they’re done Fili helps him to clean up, placing the dishes in the sink before they head back to the warmth of the living room because really, it wasn’t like there was much else to do. They sit with the candles glowing, laugh and talk and tell stories about their lives and the mishaps of their youth. And somewhere in it all they end up edging closer to one another just like the night before, but this time instead of edging away something shifts and they’re kissing one another soft and sweet, rain still pouring and thunder pounding loud and hard like the beating of their hearts.

 

            It doesn’t take long for them to get all tangled up, fingers in hair and lips ghosting away from mouths to press against the columns of pale throats and all along scruffy jaws. There’s no more intent behind it than that, just soft kissing and slow movement that are touch and companionship. Kili doesn’t want it to end, wants to allow this perfect storm of chance circumstances to last so that maybe something can form from this. But there’s a voice in the back of his head whispering all the reasons why this is a bad idea, a voice in his head that says he has never been good at the one night stand thing. He knows if this goes any further, if it continues, he’ll only be left aching and alone as soon as the storm is over.

 

            “This isn’t a good idea, Fili.”

 

            Kili pulls away to lessen the future ache in his heart. He pulls away so maybe the loneliness won’t feel so bad and the sounds of the forest won’t feel empty and hollow in comparison to the voice of the man beside him.

 

            “Why not?”

 

            “I’m not… I’m used to this solitude thing that I have going. And you show up on my doorstep all… all _you_ and I just… I don’t know that I’ll deal very well once you leave. I think maybe this feels to easy, and I just think… I think we should stop.”

 

            And maybe it’s a little too honest and a little too raw considering he doesn’t even really know Fili, but it’s the truth. It’s hard, because there is parts of him that feel like he has known Fili for forever despite the fact that they had just met yesterday. There’s something that feels like home when he looks into those blue eyes. That’s why he can’t bare to look at him when he says the words, because those eyes are hypnotic and he’s afraid to get lost.

 

            “I’m taking some time for myself, remember? I don’t have to leave when this storm is over.”

 

            “But-“

 

            “The land here… it speaks to me. It’s like the trees have voices out here, whispering with every rustled leaf or creaking limb. And I can take pictures anywhere, Kili, I can go wherever I want for that, but this place is different and you’re here as well. I know it sounds crazy, I do, but I want to be here, I want to take my pictures, and I want to get to know you.”

 

            “But why?” His voice is low, breath ghosting past the shell of Fili’s ear, still not able to meet that blue-eyed gaze.

 

            “Part of me feels like I already know you, that you’re an old face that I’m just saying hello to again, one that I can’t quite place. And all I’m asking is that you take a chance with me, to take it slow and get to know one another a bit more. I’ll even stay at that teeny tiny little Inn I saw fifteen minutes back from here the other night.”

 

            Maybe it’s stupid, maybe it’s insane and idiotic and all those other things, but Fili’s words feel so right and there’s no possible way he can say no to that. There isn’t any way that Kili can let himself pass this up, even if it might only end in an empty house and heartbreak. That little voice in his head whispers that maybe, _maybe_ this will turn out okay.

 

            Kili’s answer is given in the form of a tender kiss, warmth in his heart and fire upon his lips. The future had never looked so bright.

* * *

Thanks for reading! :)

 


	18. Coffee Cups & Stardust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, have this random thing that I came up with during one of my classes.   
> Featuring magical Fili and wtf is going on Kili.

* * *

 

    His hands are curled around the coffee cup, eyes glued to the man with the bright blue eyes and golden blond hair. Green light glows from his fingertips, hands roving over the girl with the blood stained hair. Her face is sticky with it, limbs at all the wrong angles but the slight stuttering rise of her chest enough to show that she is somehow still alive.

            She’s lucky that a starfallen happened to be around, lucky that he seemed to be one with a penchant for healing. And Kili’s not the only one who stopped to watch, there’s now a group of people circled around the mouth of the alleyway. They all watch with baited breath, but Kili can’t stop the replay going on inside of his skull.

            He’d saw it happen, heard the screaming and watched as the girl dropped from the rooftop, hair a sheet of brown cascading down, just like the flailing form of her body. He saw the man, watching. It was only natural that he froze, but the other starfallen hadn’t even hesitated to run forward. He watched with wide eyes, hand clutching at his coffee whilst he pulled out his phone to call for help. He couldn’t remember what he said even if he tried.

            Its been a good fifteen minutes since then, and the starfallen is still healing her, hands coated in blood that stains her clothes as he moves her limbs into angles that no longer look broken. The crowd murmurs around him, whispers of “will she survive?” and “will it be too late?”. Her breathing is getting stronger and by the time the ambulance shows up, her eyes have flickered the slightest bit open.

            “She still has some internal bleeding but it’s stemmed for now. I managed to heal most of the serious damage.”

            The sound of clapping hands ricochets off the walls of the alley, fear and anxiety slipping away as fast as it had come. They start to disperse, eyes watching the girl being loaded up into the ambulance. Police officers had finally shown up as well, one walking towards the starfallen, the other officer surveying the crowd. Her voice is loud after the anxious silence of before.

            “Did anyone witness what happened here this morning?”

            A few people slowly shift away into the busy fold of the city, other shaking their heads no.

            “I did.”

            Her eyes flicker to Kili’s, face grim as she stepped forward.

            “I’d like to ask you a few questions down at the station if that’s alright. An official statement of what occurred here today would be great.”

            “Uhm… yeah, sure.”

            “Wonderful. I’m Officer Silvan, by the way. Give me a second to see where backup is and we’ll find someone to drive you down to the station.”

            “Okay.”

            She walks towards her partner while contacting dispatch, her hand motioning back towards Kili. Eyes shift towards the starfallen, and the breath in his lungs seems to dry up without a moment’s notice, body freezing at the scrutiny of those harsh blue eyes. They’re electrifying, focused and watching in a way that makes him feel that the starfallen is trying to read his very soul. A shiver ripples through his body, fingers clutching around his long cold coffee. Those eyes only drift away once the officers address him directly.

            “All right, dispatch says backup is two minutes away, so the both of you will be riding with Officer Greenleaf.”

            The other officer doesn’t seem to be all that pleased with the turn of events, but he goes along with it if grudgingly.

            “All right boys, lets go.”

            Greenleaf beckons them towards the cruiser. Though it pains Kili to do so, he throws out his almost full coffee, resolutely looking anywhere but at the starfallen.

            “Okay, Fili and…. What’s your name?”

            “Kili.”

            “All right, the two of you can sit out back.”

            Kili tiredly gets into the back of the cruiser, adrenaline crash starting to slip through him. The pounding of his heart has slowed down to an aching thud, hands shaking just the slightest bit.

            “You okay?” Greenleaf is watching him in the rear view mirror, hands pulling on his seat belt.

            “I’m fine, just… adrenaline crash.”

            “You’re not going to pass out on me, right?”

            “No, I’ll be okay.”      

            “Good. So. How much did you see this morning?”

            “Aren’t we supposed to, well… wait until we’re at the station before you start questioning me?”

            “This isn’t really high profile Kili, it’s okay if we talk.”

            He’s starting to feel tense again, the car quiet besides the hum of the engine. Fingers curl around the strap of his seatbelt, feeling nervous at their eyes glued to him, watching and waiting.

            “What did you see Kili?”

            “I don’t… I don’t know what I saw.”

            It goes quiet again; fingers of self-doubt dancing up his spine. Children are chasing each other across the pavement outside the window, gleeful and out of breath. He has stepped into a glass and metal bubble of sly gazes and shallow breaths.

            “I heard… I hear her scream before she fell… before she was… was pushed. And his hands… his hands were glowing yellow and she was all fiery red. She fell but… he used his powers to do it. I watched her fall and then Fili was there, but by the time I looked back up he was already gone.”

            No one says a word, but Kili watches with a twist in his gut as Greenleaf takes a left when he should be taking a right. It feels like the car is closing in on him.

            “Where-where are you taking me?”

            “You saw something you weren’t supposed to see, Kili. We need to take you somewhere different.”

            He’d heard the rumors of fighting and unrest within the clans of the starfallen, but he didn’t realize… he didn’t _know_ it was like this. He didn’t realize the government was working this hard to keep it all covered up.

            “Just- where are you bringing me? I’m not- I can tell people I didn’t see anything, I didn’t really see anything, I’m just a student at Uni, I’m just- I’ll lie.”

            “This isn’t about if you can lie or not. You saw something that wasn’t ever meant to be seen,” Fili chimes in, eyes dangerous and cool.

            “So what!? That doesn’t mean you have to- to cart me off somewhere or- are you going to kill me? Is that why you’re bringing me somewhere else? I’m- please just- I won’t say anything, I promise I won’t say anything!”

            Adrenaline is crashing back through, heart pounding and hands sweating. It’s to warm and he’s trapped in here, he’s-

            “Kili, we are not going to kill you! Just calm down!”

            His mind is already racing though, body overcome with fear. Fili moves an arm towards him but he lunges away, scrambling back as far as he can get.

            “If you don’t calm down I’m going to put you to sleep Kili.”

            Greenleaf swears and Kili freezes, trying to stop the low sound that works its way out of his mouth. He is going to _die_ inside of this car.

            “Fili you can’t just-“

            “Legolas, shut it. Look, Kili, I’m sorry. But you need to calm down. I didn’t mean to scare you, but you need to stop. The issue isn’t that we don’t believe you’ll lie. The issue is that if you saw him, then he certainly saw you.”

            “I-what?”

            “The starfallen on the rooftop, the one with the yellow glow? His powers are vast and hard to understand, but it’s certain that if you saw him, then he saw you too. Which means you’re in danger.”

            “I don’t understand. It’s not like I’m important or anything, it’s not like I could do anything to him.”

            Legoals sighs from the front seat, hands twisting the wheel and eyes flickering towards the rearview mirror again. Kili just wants to rewind his day so he can drink his coffee and be on his merry way to class. But life doesn’t work like that.

            “The man on the roof can’t be seen. He encases himself with a powerful charm that allows no one to be able to see him, and if they do their gaze slips right away. As far as we know, only a select few can see through the charm, which makes it extremely difficult to track this man. I’m one of the few who can see him, and I’ve been on his tail for months, which is why I was there” Fili sighs.

            “What does that- what does that even mean?”

            “Anyone who can see that man ends up being hunted or dead. It means you’re in danger. And it also means you’re an asset.”

            And to think that all he had wanted out of his morning was a cup of coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have a prompt you would like to send me, feel free! Either on here or at letterstoshakespear.tumblr.com! :) Have a nice day everyone!
> 
> I'll also be adding tags as I go of course for pairings and warnings and all that stuff. Wish me luck! :)


End file.
